New Life For You
by Valentinexxx
Summary: Awalnya Hinata dengan suka rela ingin membantu, namun Tsunade bukanlah tipe orang yang suka mendapatkan sesuatu secara gratis. Dan ketika Tsunade menawarkan sebuah perjanjian, Hinata tak kuasa menolak. "Cucuku hidupnya tak lama, menikahlah dengannya, kau mencintainya kan? Dan ketika waktunya tiba, berikan jantungmu padanya".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Seorang gadis berambut biru keunguan baru saja membuka matanya, memandang sekeliling yang dominan berwarna putih.

"Ugh.. Di mana aku?"

"Ah kau sudah sadar, aku akan memanggil Dokter Tsunade, kau istirahatlah dulu", kata seorang suster yang kebetulan masuk untuk mengecek kondisi gadis itu terkejut melihat pasien bangun.

Tak lama berselang...

Ceklek..

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang dokter sexy berambut blonde dengan mata sewarna madu.

Dokter cantik itu menampilkan senyum ramah.

"Panggil aku Dokter Tsunade", kata sang dokter masih dengan senyumnya.

"Anoo... Dokter, Sebenarnya ini di mana? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aku... Siapa aku? Aku tidak ingat apapun" Gadis bersurai indigo itu bertanya dengan panik.

"Tenanglah, kau sekarang ada di Uzumaki Hospital, dan soal namamu, aku rasa namamu Hinata", kata Tsunade.

"Hinata?", tanya gadis itu memastikan.

"Ya Hinata, aku melihat nama itu di kalungmu".

Hinata meraba lehernya dan menemukan kalung berliontin nama HINATA.

"Dan soal apa yang terjadi padamu..." Tsunade menjeda kalimatnya. "Aku tak tahu, aku menemukanmu di pinggir jalan 2 hari lalu saat perjalanan ke Rumah Sakit". kata Tsunade menambahkan.

"Tapi Dokter, kenapa aku tidak ingat apa-apa? Lagipula kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali", Hinata benar-benar tak mengingat apapun. Tiap mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, rasa sakit akan menyerang kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga kau hilang ingatan, aku melihat kepalamu berdarah sewaktu aku menemukanmu" ucap Tsunade.

"Begitu ya, apakah ingatan saya bisa kembali?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku rasa bisa meski membutuhkan waktu yang lama, benturan di kepalamu cukup parah namun aku masih bisa mengatasinya". Jawab Tsunade.

"Terima kasih Dokter Tsunade, Anda menyelamatkan saya, saya benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan Anda". Kata Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Tsunade.

Tak lama kemudian wajah Hinata menyendu.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini? Apa dia harus pergi mencari rumah dan keluarganya? Sedangkan ia tak ingat apapun tentang semua itu. Belum lagi soal pembayaran biaya rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Tsunade menyentuh kepalanya.

"Kurasa kau sudah baikan. Besok kau sudah bisa rawat jalan". Kata Tsunade.

"Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa dan tidak punya siapa-siapa sekarang Dokter, aku tidak bisa membayar tagihan rumah sakit". Hinata benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Tsunade tersenyum, "Tak apa, kau bisa tinggal di mess rumah sakit, jika kau sudah benar-benar sembuh, bekerjalah di dapur rumah sakit ini".

Dan Hinata benar-benar ingin melompat dan berterima kasih pada dokter cantik itu sekarang.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Hinata, jangan memasukkan garam terlalu banyak pada sup itu".

"Hinata cepat cuci piring-piring kotor itu"

"Ya ampun, kerjamu lama sekali sih".

Senior-senior di bagian dapur rumah sakit itu benar-benar membuatnya bekerja keras hari ini. Bagaimana bisa ia bekerja cepat jika satu pekerjaan belum selesai pun mereka sudah menyuruh mengerjakan pekerjaan lainnya.

Malam itu Hinata kembali ke messnya. Melepas penat setelah berkutat di dapur seharian.

"Mandi malam mungkin lebih baik".

Hinata mengambil handuk dan ember kecil berisi peralatan mandi. Bersenandung riang menuju kamar mandi yang berada di ujung lorong. Hinata senang malam ini tak perlu antre mandi. Semua penghuni mess sudah mandi dan bersiap-siap tidur.

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi ini masih cukup gelap. Pukul 4 pagi. Hinata sudah bekerja dengan alat-alat dapurnya. Ah karyawan rajin rupanya.

Satu persatu petugas dapur mulai berdatangan.

"Kudengar cucu Dokter Tsunade baru pulang dari studinya di Amerika, dan kau tau, dia akan mampir ke sini siang nanti". Seorang petugas dapur antusias bercerita pada seorang di sebelahnya.

Teman di sebelahnya menghentikan acara mengaduk bubur dan menengok ke arahnya.

"Wah benarkah cucu Dokter Tsunade yang super tampan itu akan ke rumah sakit?"

"Hu'um, kuharap nanti aku bertemu dengannya ketika mengantar makan siang pasien, kyaaah..." Dia menjerit kegirangan.

"Hey hey fokuslah memasak!". Tegur seorang senior bernama Ayame.

Gadis-gadis yang sedang bergosip ria pun langsung diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

Hinata hanya diam sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya Hinata diam-diam mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Sekarang hanya terdengar suara panci-panci & piring di dapur.

di tengah keheningan tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik dan berkata-

"Dokter Tsunade punya cucu?"

Siiiing . . .

Dan ruangan pun mendadak hening.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

.

.

"Dokter Tsunade punya cucu?"

.

.

.

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

"Ppfftt... Apa kau tidak tau Hinata, Dokter Tsunade itu sebenarnya sudah tua. Dia bahkan sudah memiliki 1 cucu seusia kita". Seorang karyawan yang Hinata tau bernama Tenten itu menyahut sambil menahan tawa.

"Tehehe... Aku sungguh tak tau. Dokter Tsunade terlihat muda sekali". Hinata nyengir watados. Karyawan lain hanya menggelengkan kepala tersenyum maklum.

.

Siang ini begitu terik, namun tak mengurangi semangat Hinata mendorong troli berisi makan siang para pasien.

"Permisi, ini makan siangnya".

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk menunggui suaminya yang terbaring di ranjang pasien itu lalu berdiri dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih nak". Ucapnya.

"Ya Ba-san, tolong pasien nanti menghabiskannya ya". Sahut Hinata.

.

Hinata selesai mengantar semua makanan ke para pasien. Sekarang waktunya kembali ke dapur. Berjalan sambil mendorong trolinya, Hinata fokus ke depan. Hingga ia melihat sosok pria berambut pirang berwajah tampan dengan tiga guratan tipis di masing-masing pipinya berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

'Tampan'.

Hinata bergumam tanpa sadar.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Dia hanya menunduk ketika jaraknya dengan pria itu semakin dekat.

Aroma parfum maskulin tercium oleh Hinata ketika pria itu baru saja berjalan melewatinya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Setibanya di dapur, Hinata menyimpan trolinya di tempat biasa.

"Ayame Senpai, aku ingin makan siang di mess saja". Ucap Hinata.

"Ah kebetulan sekali Hinata, tolong jemur lap-lap ini di halaman belakang". Kata Ayame.

"Hai' Senpai". Sahut Hinata.

Hinata keluar dari dapur, ia ingin ke mess dengan jalur memutar melalui taman depan. Mess Rumah Sakit Uzumaki berada di belakang gedung.

Hinata berjalan sambil bersenandung, tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan hingga-

Bruk!

Hinata menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah.

"Apa-apan kau! Di mana matamu hah?!". Sembur wanita itu murka mendapati seorang gadis berpakaian seragam dapur rumah sakit menabraknya dan... lihatlah lap basah itu mendarat indah di tangannya ketika insiden itu terjadi.

"Gomen Ba-san, saya tidak sengaja". Hinata menunduk takut. Orang-orang yang kebetulan di sekitar situ langsung menatap ke arah mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju ruangan neneknya. Di tengah koridor ia melihat seorang berambut indigo mendorong trolinya sambil menunduk. Naruto hanya memperhatikan dari sudut matanya acuh.

.

Ceklek.

"Baa-chan". Teriak Naruto semangat setelah membuka pintu ruangan neneknya.

"Ck, kau benar-benar tak berubah Naruto. Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu?". Tsunade menutup bukunya dan berdiri menghampiri cucu kesayangannya itu.

Pletakk!

Buku yang dipegang Tsunade langsung dihantamkan ke kepala sang cucu.

"Aduh Baa-can, berhentilah memukulku tiap aku kemari". Sungut Naruto. Ia selalu jadi korban pemukulan buku oleh Nenek itu.

"Itu karena kau tidak sopan, Bocah!". Sahut Tsunade. "Dan omong-omong, di mana ibumu?" lanjutnya.

"Ah Kaa-san tadi kutinggal di belakang, Kaa-san mampir ke kantin dulu tadi, Kaa-san pasti segera menyusul ke sini sebentar lag-"

"Apa-apaan kau! Di mana matamu hah?!"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara ibunya menggema di dekat ruangan neneknya.

"Ayo lihat apa yang terjadi!". Ajak Tsunade pada cucunya.

Naruto berlari keluar melihat ibunya tengah memarahi seorang gadis.

'Gadis yang tadi'. Batin Naruto.

"Kushina, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau marah-marah pada karyawanku?". Tanya Tsunade.

"Ada apa Kaa-chan". Susul Naruto.

"Kaa-san, Naruto, gadis ini menabrakku, lihat tanganku tadi sempat terkena lap basah menjijikkan yang dibawa gadis itu". Kata Kushina sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hinata.

.

Hinata tambah panik ketika mendengar orang yang ditabraknya tadi memanggil Dokter Tsunade dengan sebutan Kaa-san.

'Jangan-jangan anaknya Dokter Tsunade'. Batin Hinata.

"Saya tidak sengaja Nyonya, sungguh, maafkan saya". Hinata memelas.

"Sudahlah Kushina, lagipula kau tidak kenapa-kenapa". Tsunade lalu menoleh pada Hinata. "Pergilah Hinata, sudahlah tidak apa-apa".

"Te-terima kasih Dokter Tsunade, dan Nyonya, sekali lagi saya minta maaf". Hinata membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf dan pamit undur diri pada ketiganya.

"Huh dasar gadis tak tau diri!". Omel Kushina ketika Hinata mulai berlalu.

"Sudahlah Kushina, kau membuat semua mata melihat ke arah sini". Ujar Tsunade memutar bola matanya bosan karena Kushina selalu saja membuat drama dadakan. "Ayo ke ruanganku dulu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Lanjutnya dengan wajah serius.

Naruto dan Kushina mengikuti Tsunade ke ruangannya.

.

.

"Kudengar kau sering melewatkan terapimu, Naruto". Kata Tsunade to the point ketika mereka sudah di ruangannya.

"Ck, Dokter Kabuto pengadu". Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku memang yang memerintahkan Kabuto untuk mengabari perkembangan pengobatanmu!". Tsunade mulai naik darah dengan menghadapi cucu satu-satunya yang keras kepala ini.

"Kaa-san, Naru hanya butuh donor jantung saja, dan setelah itu dia akan sembuh, tak bisakah Kaa-san carikan pendonor untuk Naru? Berapapun akan aku beli jantung itu". Ucap Kushina.

Tsunade memijit pangkal hidungnya, tak semudah itu mendapatkan donor jantung.

Pendonor jantung haruslah orang yang sudah meninggal, sebelum 6 jam jantung mayat yang masih bagus bisa ditransplantasikan ke penerima donor.

Namun bukan itu masalah yang membuat Tsunade pusing. Rata-rata pasien yang meninggal di Uzumaki Hospital memang memiliki jantung yang bagus, namun pihak keluarga pasien menolak jenazah keluarganya dijadikan pendonor jantung, dan Tsunade tentu tak bisa memaksa mereka.

Memang, Tsunade bisa saja menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menculik gelandangan di luar sana untuk diambil jantungnya, namun ia tidak ingin reputasinya sebagai dokter handal tercoreng karena kedapatan menjadi otak tindakan kriminal.

"Hah, baiklah, aku akan mencari pendonor lagi, tapi Naruto..." Tsunade menatap tajam cucunya itu. "Kali ini kau harus rajin melakukan terapi pengobatanmu sampai aku menemukan pendonor untukmu! Kau mengerti?!". Lanjut Tsunade sambil melotot tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Ya ya baiklah Nenek tua". Sahut Naruto ogah-ogahan.

Brakk!

Tsunade menggebrak meja. "Kau bilang apa tadi Bocah?". Tanya Tsunade penuh tekanan.

"Ahahahah... Y-ya ba-baiklah Baa-chan ku yang manis, Naru janji akan rajin terapi, suwer deh". Naruto menjawab dengan gugup dan senyum-senyum takut.

"Sudahlah Kaa-san, aku yang akan mengawasi Naruto, ini juga salahku tidak pernah mengawasi Naruto dan itu membuatnya bandel kalau urusan terapi, hiks hiks Ak-aku ibu yang payah hiks.." Kushina sesenggukan menahan air mata.

Oke, Tsunade dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sekarang. Hah... benar-benar Ratu Drama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waspada ada banyak typo dan tulisan yang amburadul berceceran.**

.

.

Tsunade sedang berada di ruangannya, melihat dokumen riwayat kesehatan cucunya, dia sungguh tak menyangka cucu satu-satunya yang ia punya memiliki penyakit kelainan jantung sejak usia belia.

Meski begitu, Naruto tetaplah anak yang ceria dan agresif, dan Tsunade cukup bangga akan hal itu. Mungkin semangat hidupnya lah yang membuat Naruto tetap bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

Sebenarnya hanya empat orang yang mengetahui penyakit Naruto, yaitu Tsunade, Sekretarisnya, Kushina, dan Naruto sendiri, bahkan Ayah Naruto yang bernama Uzumaki Minato pun tak tahu menahu soal penyakit anaknya karena sibuk mengurus bisnisnya di luar negeri. Minato memang pulang dua bulan sekali untuk mengunjungi keluarganya, namun melihat begitu semangatnya Naruto menyambutnya ketika pulang membuatnya tak berfikiran soal Naruto yang sebenarnya sedang sakit.

Teman-teman Naruto pun tak ada yang mengetahui tentang penyakitnya, ia meminta nenek dan ibunya untuk tak mengatakan penyakitnya pada siapapun terutama teman-temannya.

Sejak pertemuannya kemarin dengan Naruto, membuat Tsunade sedikit cemas, Kabuto memberitahunya kalau Naruto sering melewatkan terapinya. Sepertinya Naruto mulai bosan menjalani proses terapi yang menurutnya merepotkan, yang Naruto butuhkan sekarang adalah donor jantung, tapi Tsunade benar-benar tak bisa membantu banyak sekarang, mendapatkan donor jantung di Jepang tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Tsunade menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, ia terlihat frustasi sekarang. Ia ingin cucunya hidup sampai tua, ia takkan memaafkan dirinya sendiri bila dalam waktu dekat ini tak bisa mendapatakan pendonor dan membuat Naruto sekarat.

"Anda terlihat frustasi, apa tentang Naruto-kun?". Tanya Shizune sekretaris Tsunade yang menyajikan teh di meja atasannya dan melihat atasannya itu terlihat depresi.

"Ya begitulah, bocah itu semakin bandel dan aku belum juga mendapat pendonor untuknya". Sahut Tsunade lemah di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa kita benar-benar harus ehem... menculik?". Tanya Shizune ragu.

Tsunade menatap sekretarisnya, sebenarnya ia ingin menyetujui rencana itu. Namun, "Aku tak bisa melakukannya, namaku akan tercoreng jika aku berbuat kriminal". Jawab Tsunade.

"Ya, Anda benar...". Sahut Shizune. "Ah sebaiknya Anda segera bergegas, pasien ruang Ichibi nomor 2C harus Anda periksa setelah ini". Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah". "Oh ya Shizune, tolong beri aku copy-an profil gadis amnesia yang kutemukan bulan lalu".

"Maksud anda Hinata?". Tanya Shizune.

"Ya, taruh di mejaku, aku akan melihatnya nanti". Kata Tsunade.

• • •

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di area parkir Uzumaki Hospital, niatnya ke sini hanya berkunjung saja, sekalian meminta obat pereda sakit pada neneknya, sebetulnya ia cukup khawatir karena rasa sakit di dadanya semakin sering menyiksanya.

Tin.. tin.

Setelah mengunci mobilnya tiba-tiba handphone Naruto berbunyi.

Sebuah pesan dengan nama **Sakura** terpampang di layar handphonenya, langsung saja ia membuka pesan itu.

 _From : Sakura-chan_

' _Naruto, maaf kurasa aku tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku benar-benar tak bisa melupakan Sasuke-kun, kurasa hubungan kita ini tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali, bisakah kita berteman saja seperti dulu?'_

Naruto memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam, kemudian membalas _'Baiklah…',_

 _dan_ hanya kata itu yang bisa Naruto kirimkan.

Naruto berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan tatapan kosong, menengok ke samping, ia melihat kursi taman, segera ia langkahkan kakinya kesana. Kursi taman di bawah pohon kresem terasa teduh, mungkin bisa meneduhkan hatinya yang ngilu. Entah kenapa baginya sekarang patah hati jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada penyakit jantungnya. Auh.

Naruto membuka handphonenya, ia melihat foto Sakura yang terpampang di layar depan. Tangannya bergerak membawanya pada gallery yang ada di handphonenya, dan ia tersenyum miris menyadari bahwa lagi-lagi ia tak berkedip memandangi foto-foto Sakura yang ia punya.

Ia kembali ke menu awal, membuka kotak pesan, membuka pesan yang baru diterimanya tadi sesampainya ia di rumah sakit, ia ingin memastikan sekali lagi apa dia memang tidak salah baca.

Dan lagi-lagi itu memang benar, Sakura benar-benar serius ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Dan seketika itu juga ia memandang kosong handphone di tangannya.

Fikirannya melayang pada ingatan-ingatan masa lalunya.

Cinta semasa kecil yang tak memihaknya. Cinta segitiga yang rumit tanpa ada yang berniat memutuskan segala kerumitan yang terjadi.

Naruto begitu menyukai Sakura, gadis manis berambut kelopak bunga sakura yang sekarang merupakan dokter spesialis organ dalam.

Namun Sakura begitu mencintai Sasuke yang juga sahabat Naruto, dan mereka berpacaran. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau tetap menampilkan senyum pada keduanya walau sakit di ulu hatinya.

Hingga kejadian itu tiba. 6 bulan lalu Sakura datang padanya dan menangis tersedu-sedu, berkata bahwa Sasuke meninggalkannya.

Dan Naruto berkata mulai sekarang ia akan menjaganya. Dan Naruto cukup bahagia mengetahui bahwa ia bisa menjadi kekasih Sakura.

Well, setidaknya sampai beberapa menit lalu.

.

Sore ini Hinata ingin kembali ke mess, ketika melewati lorong rumah sakit, matanya menangkap sosok pria pirang duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit.

Pria itu memandang ponselnya. Hinata melihatnya dari kejauhan, dan entah kenapa baginya cucu Dokter Tsunade itu dilihat dari sisi manapun terlihat begitu mempesona.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa wajah pria itu terlihat kosong dan tak bersemangat? Dan Hinata tanpa sadar ikut menyendu melihat pria itu terlihat sedih.

.

Tsunade baru selesai memeriksa pasien di salah satu kamar, ingin kembali ke ruangannya, namun ia melihat Hinata mematung di pinggir koridor dan terlihat sedang memandangi sesuatu. Ketika ia ikut mengarahkan pandangannya, ia melihat Naruto yang duduk di taman.

Awalnya Tsunade melihat pandangan kagum dan memuja Hinata pada cucunya, namun berubah menjadi pandangan khawatir yang sedikit kentara.

'Jatuh cinta, huh?' Batinnya.

Dan ia tak bisa menahan seringainya ketika sebuah pemikiran terlintas di fikirannya.

…

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Valen udah kehabisan kata-kata, ada yang minta chapternya dibikin lebih panjang, tapi cuma ini yang bisa Valen kasih, makin ke sini makin gaje. Valen gak berani janji fanfict ini bakal bagus. Gomen ne Minna-san kalau ceritanya bakal gak sesuai espektasi kalian.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pertama-tama Valen mau berterima kasih pada readers yang senantiasa nunggu fict ini update.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin gak bisa update cepet, karena tiba-tiba idenya gak muncul-muncul,**

•

•

•

 **Sorry kalau tulisannya masih berantakan.**

 **.**

 **All Characters belong to MK**

•

Hinata duduk di bangku taman tempat Naruto duduk kemarin, memandang ke depan di mana ia melihat seorang ayah menggendong anaknya yang baru saja diizinkan pulang karena kondisinya mulai membaik. Anak itu berceloteh ria di gendongan sang ayah dengan sang ibu di sebelahnya.

Hinata melihat raut bahagia ketiganya, sebuah keluarga utuh penuh cinta. Tentu ia ingin juga merasakan kasih sayang keluarga seperti itu. Hinata tersenyum miris, ia bahkan tak ingat siapa keluarganya maupun dari mana ia berasal.

Hinata terus melamun dan memandang kosong ke depan tak menyadari seseorang berdiri di sebelahnya. Baru ketika ia merasakan sedikit guncangan karena seseorang menduduki kursi yang sedang ia duduki, Hinata menoleh dan menemukan pria berambut pirang dengan tampang kusut sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

Sontak saja Hinata bangkit berdiri dan menunduk pada pria yang ia tahu bermarga Uzumaki itu.

"Uzumaki-san, se-selamat siang, ma-maaf saya lancang duduk di sini". Ucap Hinata gugup.

"Hn, daripada kau melamun di sini dan tak bekerja, pergi belikan aku ramen instan di kantin". Perintah Naruto sambil menyodorkan sejumlah uang pada Hinata.

"Ap-apa?". Hinata memastikan bahwa ia memang tidak salah dengar. Sebenarnya Hinata juga begitu menyukai ramen karena murah dan mengenyangkan, hingga ia berpikir ramen adalah makanan untuk orang-orang kelas bawah seperti dirinya. Dan sekarang, benarkah baru saja ia mendengar cucu pemilik rumah sakit ini meminta errr... ramen?

Naruto menatap Hinata, "Kau dengar tidak sih, belikan aku ramen sekarang!" Perintah Naruto mutlak.

"Hai' Uzumaki-san" . Kata Hinata meraih uang yang disodorkan Naruto dan berlalu menuju kantin rumah sakit.

Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto hanya diam, patah hatinya membuatnya frustasi sekarang. Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau ia tak bisa mendapatkan Sakura lagi. Persetan dengan persahabatannya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke jelas-jelas mencampakkan Sakura. Dan ia takkan membiarkan Sakura tersakiti karena menunggu cinta Sasuke yang tak pasti.

Tadi ia menemui Sakura, meminta penjelasan dari pesannya kemarin, Sakura yang bersikeras ingin putus, dan Naruto yang bersikeras tak ingin putus.

' _Aku ingin kita berteman saja Naruto! Bukankah kemarin kau bilang baiklah dan menyetujuinya?'_

Ia ingat perkataan Sakura tadi ketika ia menemuinya, adu mulut terjadi, dan diakhiri dengan keputusan Naruto yang tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan Sakura.

Naruto masih marah ketika memasuki mobilnya ia mengacak-acak surai pirangnya, melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Memukul stir kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari rumah Sakura.

Menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi tak menghiraukan keselamatan pengguna jalan yang lain.

Di tengah kabut emosi yang melanda, entah kenapa ia membelokkan mobilnya menuju Uzumaki Hospital. Dengan penampilan kusut berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit seperti kemarin.

Suster-suster muda yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mereka dari cucu Dokter Tsunade itu. Penampilannya yang berantakan itu terlihat cool.

Naruto tak peduli dan segera masuk ke area taman, ia melihat seorang gadis melamun di situ. Ia acuh dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan yah, Naruto mendadak lapar dan ia meminta gadis di sebelahnya untuk membelikannya ramen. Sepertinya marah-marah membuatnya cepat lapar.

Oke, ia merasa konyol dengan pemikirannya.

"Anoo... Uzumaki-san, ini ramen Anda".

Lamunan Naruto pun buyar.

Ia melihat gadis tadi menyodorkan sebuah cup ramen padanya.

"Hn". Ucap Naruto mengangguk singkat meraih cup yang diberikan Hinata.

Naruto mulai memakan ramennya. Namun acara makannya terhenti ketika merasakan gadis yang ia suruh membeli ramen tadi masih memandangnya.

Naruto menatap Hinata, "Apa yang kau lihat?".

"Eh, tidak, bu-bukan apa-apa Uzumaki-san", Hinata malu sekali ketahuan memandangi pria itu.

Naruto hanya tak acuh dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Apa anda sangat menyukai ramen, Uzumaki-san?". Dan Hinata benar-benar ingin mengubur diri sekarang, ia merutuki dirinya yang keceplosan bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Ya, aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan sejak kecil". Jawab Naruto

Hinata cukup kaget karena pria itu merespon pertanyaannya. Hinata lantas tersenyum.

"Saya juga menyukainya, apalagi ada _naruto_ dalam ramennya, saya benar-benar menyukainya".

 **"Uhukk...!"**

.

.

.

Ucapan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto tersedak.

•••

"Maaf Dokter Tsunade, Saya baru bisa menyelesaikan dokumen yang Anda minta". Kata Shizune menyerahkan sebuah map pada Tsunade.

"Ya, terima kasih". Balas Tsunade meraih map yang disodorkan sekretarisnya itu.

Tsunade membuka map itu.

 **Hinata's Profile :**

 **Nickname : Hinata**

 **Surename : Unknown**

 **Age : 23**

 **Height : 160 cm**

 **Weight : 55 kg**

 **Riwayat Kesehatan :**

 **1\. Hilang ingatan karena benturan di kepala. Belum bisa dipastikan kapan ingatannya akan muncul kembali.**

 **2\. Kondisi fisik semua normal.**

 **3\. Kondisi organ dalam berfungsi baik.**

 **Riwayat Pekerjaan :**

 **1\. Bagian dapur Uzumaki Hospital**

 **Riwayat Keluarga :**

 **1\. Ayah : Tidak diketahui**

 **2\. Ibu : Tidak diketahui**

 **3\. Saudara : Tidak diketahui**

 **Alamat Utama :**

 **Mess Uzumaki Hospital**

Ia menutup dokumen itu dan tersenyum puas usai membacanya, ia semakin yakin bahwa kali ini pilihannya takkan salah.

"Waktunya ke kantin dan susun rencana", gumamnya.

•••

"Anda baik-baik saja Uzumaki-san?". Hinata panik ketika melihat pria itu tersedak, ia sodorkan botol air putih yang ia beli bersamaan dengan ramen tadi. Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto agar berhenti tersedak.

Naruto meraih botol minum itu dan meneguk isinya. Sial ia terlihat payah sekarang.

Setelah acara tersedaknya berhenti, ia menatap tajam Hinata.

Hinata yang ditatap tajam begitu membuat nyalinya ciut, ia menunduk, "Gomenasai, Uzumaki-san, saya tak bermaksud-"

"Hn". Naruto mendengus, tak ingin mendengar alasan gadis itu.

'Sepertinya sekarang saatnya kabur' Batin Hinata.

"Uzumaki-san, etto.. sepertinya saya harus pergi sekarang". Kata Hinata.

"Hn, pergilah", Jawab Naruto.

Hinata berbalik pergi.

Namun,

"Tunggu", Suara Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali menoleh pada Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Siapa namamu?". Akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Hinata membuka mulutnya namun tak ada kata yang terucap.

 **Whuush….**

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan helaian indigonya.

.

.

" **Namaku Hinata".**

•••

Tsunade berjalan keluar ruangan berniat ke kantin untuk makan siang, moodnya sedang bagus sekarang.

Di tengah perjalannya, ia melihat Naruto terbatuk-batuk dan Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto.

'Sepertinya Naruto tersedak'. Pikirnya.

Dia tersenyum geli mendapati raut muka Naruto terlihat memerah. Pasti ia malu terlihat payah di depan wanita, apalagi itu di depan seorang karyawan rumah sakit keluarganya.

Yah, Naruto memang selalu ingin terlihat sempurna.

Tsunade mendengus kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin.

Di tengah perjalanan ia melihat Hinata berjalan cepat dengan wajah menunduk.

Tsunade mengernyit heran, bukankah tadi ia masih melihat Hinata bersama Naruto, kenapa sekarang ia berjalan di koridor dengan raut muka gugup memerah.

"Hinata". Tsunade memanggil.

Hinata melihat Tsunade memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Dokter Tsunade? Ada yang bisa Saya bantu?". Tanya Hinata.

Tsunade tersenyum.

"Temani aku makan siang".

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•

 _ **Naruto :**_ _Toping ramen semacam bakso ikan berwarna putih bergerigi dengan desain spiral di tengahnya._

••

•

 **Sorry Valen gak bisa bikin chapter yang lebih panjang lagi.**

 **Kalo bikin panjang-panjang takutnya entar garing, karena pada dasarnya Valen gak pinter merangkai kata-kata. Valen juga gak pinter bikin scene romantic karena pengalaman asmara Valen flat-flat aja, 'mendadak curhat'. Abaikan :v**

 **.**

 **Entah kenapa rasanya ni cerita makin gaje, belum keliatan konflik apapun,**

 **Di chapter selanjutnya Valen akan lebih berusaha lagi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haloo Readers, gak nyangka nih aku bisa bikin chapter 5 secepat ini.**

 **Tadi tiba-tiba dapat banyak ide, langsung kutulis keburu lupa.**

 **Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter-capter sebelumnya,**

 **Semoga gak membosankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

•••

.

.

 **Valentinexxx Presents…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Temani aku makan siang".

Hinata cengo sesaat ketika mendengar ajakan Tsunade.

"Baiklah, Dokter". Ucapnya kemudian.

.

.

Para suster yang berpapasan dengan Tsunade membungkuk hormat melihat pemilik rumah sakit itu berjalan ke arah kantin, mereka cukup heran karena Tsunade jarang ke kantin. Biasanya asistennya yang membelikan makan siangnya dan Tsunade bisa memakannya di ruangannya. Dan mereka tambah heran ketika Tsunade berjalan bersama Hinata, petugas dapur rumah sakit.

Suasana kantin tak begitu ramai, para suster yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada tugas jaga bisa makan di kantin, dan petugas-petugas lain yang masih ada pekerjaan hanya membungkus pesanannya untuk dimakan di ruangannya.

Tsunade memilih duduk di kursi dekat tembok pembatas kantin. Dan Hinata mengikutinya.

"Kau pesan apa Hinata?". Tanya Tsunade.

"Err… Apa ini tidak apa-apa Dokter jika saya makan siang dengan Anda?". Hinata sebenarnya sedikit sungkan dengan ajakan Tsunade tadi.

"Tak masalah, kau tak perlu sungkan". Jawab Tsunade.

Dan akhirnya Hinata pun memesan makanannya begitu juga dengan Tsunade.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, Tsunade bertanya pada Hinata. "Hinata, di koridor tadi kulihat wajahmu memerah, ada apa?".

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak mungkin menceritakan kejadian tadi.

 **Flashback.**

 _._

 _._

… " _Namaku Hinata"._

" _Dan… Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama Anda Uzumaki-san?". Lanjut Hinata._

 _Naruto menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya ke atas, kemudian menjawab,_

" _Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"._

 _Seketika Hinata melebarkan matanya, terdiam mematung. Wajahnya mendadak memerah padam. Oke, Hinata sepertinya sudah berasap sekarang._

" _Saya permisi!". Ucapnya cepat sambil menunduk dan langsung berlari keluar area taman._

 _Dan Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah gadis itu._

 _Selama perjalan ia benar-benar merutuki mulutnya, Hinata tadi mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai naruto –yang ada di dalam ramen tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja._

 _Oh, Hinata malu sekali. Dia berjalan cepat dengan muka memerah padam. Hingga ia mendengar suara Tsunade memanggilnya dan mengajaknya makan siang._

 _._

 _._

Err… Sepertinya waktu insiden Hinata menabrak Kushina –Ibu Naruto- ia tak begitu mendengarkan wanita bersurai merah itu memanggil nama Naruto saat pria pirang itu menghampiri mereka.

 **Flashback Off**

"Ahahaha.. Saya tidak apa-apa Dokter Tsunade". Jawab Hinata kikuk.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya merasa heran dengan tingkah karyawannya ini.

Akhirnya pesanan mereka pun tiba.

 **Skip Time.**

Tsunade dan Hinata selesai makan, namun Tsunade belum beranjak dari kursinya, begitupun Hinata tak tau harus bagaimana. Dia hanya duduk diam sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya.

Suasana kantin pun sudah mulai sepi karena para suster sudah kembali berkutat dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

"Kulihat kau dekat dengan cucuku". Kata Tsunade tiba-tiba.

"Eh?, maksud anda Naruto-san? Ah ya tadi dia meminta saya membelikannya ramen". Jawab Hinata.

"Naruto itu, selalu saja menyukai ramen, kau tau waktu kecil dia pernah mengisi penuh kulkas di rumah dengan ramen cup, dan dia jadi bulan-bulanan ibunya, hahaha". Cerita Tsunade diiringi tawa mengingat tingkah konyol Naruto waktu kecil.

Hinata pun ikut tertawa, membayangkan tingkah lucu Naruto seketika membuat batinnya menghangat.

Senyum Tsunade perlahan hilang,

"Naruto memang anak yang aktif dan ceria, mungkin kau mengira ia baik-baik saja selama ini, tapi sebenarnya Naruto sekarang sedang bertaruh nyawa". Kata Tsunade dengan raut sendu.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Tsunade pun mengernyitkan dahi bingung. "Memangnya Naruto-san kenapa, Dokter?". Tanya Hinata.

"Naruto divonis memiliki kelainan jantung".

Hinata melebarkan matanya, menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya, Hinata sungguh tak menyangka, pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja tapi ternyata memiliki penyakit yang bisa merenggut nyawanya kapan saja.

"Sebenarnya tak ada yang boleh tau soal penyakit Naruto, tapi melihat interaksimu dengan Naruto tadi kurasa tak apa-apa bila aku menceritakannya padamu". Lanjut Tsunade memandang Hinata yang masih kaget.

"Dokter Tsunade kan dokter hebat di Jepang, apa Anda tidak bisa menyembuhkannya?". Tanya Hinata.

"Aku bisa saja menyembuhkannya, tapi aku butuh donor jantung untuk Naruto, dan aku belum menemukannya, selalu saja ada halangan yang membuatku kesulitan mendapatkan pendonor". Jawab Tsunade lesu.

"Aku sangat ingin cucuku hidup sampai tua, masa depannya begitu cerah, dan aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku jika sampai Naruto mati muda". Tsunade hampir terisak menceritakannya.

Hinata membatu, ia ingin membantu Dokter Tsunade yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Dari dulu ia ingin sekali membalas kebaikan Tsunade, dan setelah ia pikir-pikir, inilah saatnya.

.

.

.

"Dokter Tsunade, aku akan mendonorkan jantungku untuk Naruto-san!". Jawab Hinata mantap.

•••

Tsunade duduk di ruangannya, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian di kantin tadi, ia tak menyangka kalau Hinata akan langsung menawarkan diri menjadi pendonor untuk Naruto. Padahal Tsunade belum mengutarakannya.

" _Dokter Tsunade, aku akan mendonorkan jantungku untuk Naruto-san!"._

" _Apa kau gila Hinata? Kau masih muda, masa depanmu masih panjang"._

" _Saya memang masih muda, masa depan saya masih panjang, tapi masa depan Naruto-san jauh lebih baik dibanding saya yang tak punya siapa-siapa"._

Tsunade dari awal memang telah merencanakan ini, ia akan meminta Hinata menjadi pendonor untuk Naruto. Bukan, tentu bukan hari ini, tapi suatu saat nanti, akan terkesan aneh jika Tsunade meminta jantungnya secepat ini. Dalam pemikirannya, ia kira Hinata akan menolak, lalu ia bisa mengiming-imingi Hinata untuk menikah dengan Naruto, karena dilihatnya Hinata sepertinya menaruh hati pada cucunya. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Tsunade memilih Hinata? Padahal ada banyak wanita yang juga menaruh hati pada Naruto. Entahlah, Tsunade pun tak tau pasti, ia hanya ingin menjalankan rencananya pada Hinata terlebih dahulu. Ia terlihat polos dan tidak merepotkan.

Hey jangan anggap Tsunade jahat di sini.

.

Yah, meskipun tak bisa dibilang baik juga.

.

Dan, semuanya diluar dugaan Tsunade.

Hinata dengan senang hati mendonorkan jantungnya.

Tsunade merasa kalah sekarang, ia tak mungkin menerima donornya secara cuma-cuma.

'Keh, bukan diriku sekali'. Batinnya.

Dan ia pun memutuskan akan tetap menjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata dalam waktu dekat ini.

•••

Sore itu Hinata sedang mencuci piring di dapur rumah sakit, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan suara Teuchi dari bagian Instalasi Gizi yang mengatakan Dokter Tsunade memanggilnya untuk ke ruangannya sekarang.

'Apa soal donor jantung kemarin?'. Batinnya.

 **Ceklek.**

Hinata membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade.

"Permisi Dokter Tsunade, Anda memanggil saya?". Tanya Hinata di depan meja Tsunade.

"Ya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, duduklah". Jawab Tsunade.

Hinata menatap Tsunade dengan ekspresi bingung, ia duduk dan hanya diam karena sepertinya Tsunade masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mengenai kemarin, aku terkejut kau mau mendonorkan jantungmu untuk cucuku, kau tentu tau resikonya kan? Kau akan…. meninggal".

"Ya, Dokter, saya bersedia".

Tsunade menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan 'sesi interogasi'nya.

"Apa alasanmu begitu mudahnya kau mendonorkan jantungmu untuk Naruto?". Tanya Tsunade menyorot tajam mata Hinata.

"Saya tidak tau, hanya saja saya tak ingin Naruto-san menderita lebih dari ini". Ups, Hinata apa yang kau katakan!. Hinata merutuki mulutnya yang ceplas-ceplos.

Tsunade mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar penuturan Hinata.

Dan ia tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Tsunade membuka laci meja kerjanya, mengambil dua dokumen. Dia menyodorkan kedua dokumen itu di depan Hinata.

"Aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu". Kata Tsunade.

"Perjanjian?" Hinata membeo.

•••

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat.

Naruto sering mengunjungi rumah sakit milik keluarganya.

.

.

.

Dan Hinata yang selalu memandanginya tiap kali pria pirang itu terjangkau oleh penglihatannya.

Hinata tidak menyangka pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu akan menjadi suaminya. Meski mungkin rumah tangganya tak berlangsung selamanya, ia merasa senang.

Benarkah ia memang jatuh cinta seperti yang dikatakan Dokter Tsunade? Pikirnya.

' _Menikahlah dengan Naruto, kau mencintainya kan?, bila waktunya tiba, donorkan jantungmu padanya'._

Ucapan Tsunade terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, apa benar ia menyukai Uzumaki Naruto?

Ah sudahlah, yang jelas ia sudah menandatangani dua dokumen yang tempo hari disodorkan Tsunade padanya.

Dokumen perjanjian yang berisi Hinata bersedia mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Naruto , tidak akan menuntut apapun dan tidak mempidanakan Tsunade ke ranah hukum.

Serta dokumen yang berisi Perjanjian Pernikahan Hinata dengan Naruto. Awalnya Hinata ragu menandatangani surat yang kedua itu, haruskah ia menikah dengan cucu Dokter Tsunade?

Tapi Tsunade yang mengatakan bahwa ia berhak bahagia sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini membuatnya tergiur menandatangani surat perjanjian itu. Namun benarkah di detik terakhir di hidupnya ia akan bahagia seperti yang dikatakan Tsunade?

Tak ada yang tau.

Setelah Tsunade mendapatkan tanda tangan Hinata, ia berkata bahwa ia akan membawa Hinata ke mansion Uzumaki untuk mengabari Naruto dan orangtuanya soal pernikahan ini secepatnya.

•••

 **Malam hari, Uzumaki Mansion**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di beranda rumahnya, sesekali menyesap ocha sambil memandangi ponselnya, ia menghelas nafas karena lagi-lagi Sakura kekasihnya tak mau mengangkat teleponnya.

Sakura sepertinya masih marah padanya.

Ia melihat security membuka gerbang, sepertinya ada tamu yang datang. Ia berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah parkir di halaman itu, tentu ia hafal kalau itu mobil neneknya.

Tsunade keluar mobil disusul dengan Hinata yang juga keluar dari kursi penumpang.

Naruto yang melihat neneknya membawa gadis itu pun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Baa-chan kenapa membawa gadis itu kemari?" Tanya Naruto to the point saat ia menghampiri neneknya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapaku dulu Bocah!". Hardik Tsunade.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan lalu segera menghambur ke pelukan Tsunade.

Hinata mematung. Melihat keakraban mereka.

"Jangan dihiraukan, Hinata, memang begini cara kami menyapa". Kata Tsunade yang melihat Hinata tak berkedip memandangi mereka.

Hinata pun tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bertemu ayah dan ibumu, mereka di dalam?". Tanya Tsunade pada Naruto usai melepas pelukannya.

"Ya, mereka di dalam. Menonton TV".

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam mansion, menemui Minata dan Kushina yang sedang di ruang tengah.

"Kaa-san, tumben sekali Kaa-san kemari tanpa mengabari kami dulu". Kata Kushina saat melihat ibunya datang. "Dan kenapa Kaa-san membawa gadis kampung ini?". Lanjutnya.

"Kushina, jaga bicaramu! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian, mengenai masa depan Naruto". Tsunade diam sebentar kemudia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku menjodohkan Naruto dengan Hinata, pernikahannya tiga minggu lagi".

••

.

.

 **TBC**

•

.

.

 **Apa terlalu cepat alurnya?**

•

 **Di kolom review ada yang tanya akankah aku ceritakan soal keluarga Hinata?**

 _Aku rasa tidak, terlalu banyak character justru membuatku bingung bikin ceritanya, tapi mungkin di akhir cerita aku bakal kasih epilog mengenai keluarga dan asal usul Hinata._

 **Stay Tuned ya Minna.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter kemarin Valen masih banyak typo, mungkin di chapter ini juga ada typo-nya.**

 **Waspadalah! Waspadalah! XD**

•

 **All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

•

.

.

.

.

 **"Apa?!"**

.

Kushina dan Naruto berteriak serempak dengan keputusan Tsunade.

Kushina tak habir fikir kenapa ibunya ingin menikahkan Naruto dengan gadis yang tak diketahui asal-usulnya.

"Apa gadis ini yang bernama Hinata?". Tiba-tiba suara Minato memecah ketegangan di antara mereka.

"Ya, dia Hinata". Jawab Tsunade.

Hinata menunduk malu karena ini pertama kalinya ia menemui keluarga Uzumaki.

"Kau gadis yang manis, dari mana asalmu, Nak?". Tanya Minato pada Hinata. Dan sukses membuat Kushina mendelik tajam pada suaminya itu.

Hinata menatap Minato ragu, ia bingung menjawab apa.

"Dia yatim piatu, aku menyuruhnya tinggal di mess Uzumaki dan bekerja di rumah sakit". Jelas Tsunade, ia tau Hinata kebingungan mencari jawaban.

Minato cukup terkejut mendengar hal itu. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, "Aku setuju Naruto menikah dengan Hinata, sepertinya dia gadis yang baik". Lagi-lagi membuat Kushina melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak mau!". Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak bisa menolak, Cucuku". Kata Tsunade. Keputusanku sudah bulat". Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Apa-apaan neneknya itu, ia sedang stress memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sakura, dan sekarang ditambah lagi dengan perjodohan konyol ini?

"Malam ini biarkan Hinata menginap di mansion, aku juga akan menginap". Putus Tsunade.

"Moegi, antar Hinata ke kamarnya". Pinta Tsunade pada salah satu maid di sana.

Hinata telah masuk ke kamarnya, sekarang tinggal empat orang di ruang tengah Uzumaki mansion itu.

"Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san tidak salah? Menjodohkan Naruto dengan gadis itu? Dia bahkan tidak jelas asal-usulnya". Tanya Kushina.

Mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan istrinya, Minato menimpali. "Kushina sayang, jangan seperti itu, menurutku Hinata gadis yang baik, iya kan Kaa-san?". Lanjutnya menatap Tsunade.

"Ya, dan aku takkan mengubah keputusanku".

"Aku menyetujui perjodohan ini, aku ke ruang kerjaku dulu, Kaa-san nanti kabari aku bagaimana selanjutnya, aku akan ikut membantu mengurusi persiapan pernikahan mereka, aku tinggal dulu". Kata Minato undur diri karena ia teringat masih ada file yang harus ia kerjakan.

Hal itu membuat Tsunade tersenyum, ia mengangguk pada Minato.

.

.

Menyesap kopinya pelan, Tsunade menatap Naruto.

"Naruto, menikahlah dengan Hinata, hanya sampai aku menemukan donor jantung untukmu".

"Tapi kenapa gadis itu sih Baa-chan?, aku tidak menyukainya". Keluh Naruto.

"Ya, aku juga tak setuju tentang ini Kaa-san". Imbuh Kushina.

Tsunade menghela nafas, "Hanya sampai aku mendapat donor jantung untukmu Naruto, Hinata bisa menjagamu sebelum aku menemukan pendonor". Jawab Tsunade.

Naruto terdiam.

.

.

Lalu,

"Baiklah". Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin pernikahan ini tertutup".

•••

Hinata terduduk di pinggir ranjang kamar tamu yang disediakan untuknya, ia merenung. Apakah keputusannya untuk menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto sudah benar? Karena menurutnya Naruto maupun Kushina tak menyukainya.

Ia fikir jikalau sekarang ia menemui Tsunade lalu membatalkan rencana pernikahan ini mungkin belum terlambat.

.

 **Tok tok tok...**

.

.

.

Hinata kaget mendengar ketukan pintu, segera ia membuka pintu dan melihat Tsunade berdiri di depannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?". Tanya Tsunade.

"Ti-tidak Dokter, silakan masuk". Jawab Hinata.

.

Setelah Tsunade masuk, keheningan menyapa.

.

"Dokter Tsunade, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan Anda, soal pernikahan ini, bisakah… bisakah dibatalkan saja?". Tanya Hinata ragu.

Hinata bingung bagaimana mengutarakan pembatalan ini tanpa menyinggung perasaan Tsunade.

"Hinata, keputusanku sudah bulat, aku takkan mengubahnya, kau berhak bahagia, aku akan meyakinkan Naruto dan juga Kushina". Jelas Tsunade

"Lagi pula…", Tsunade menjeda kalimatnya, "Kau memang menyukai Naruto kan? Itulah sebabnya kau sukarela mendonorkan jantungmu". Lanjutnya.

Hinata menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Meski saya memang sukarela menjadi pendonor, buka berarti saya menyukai Naruto-san, saya hanya…. ingin membalas kebaikan anda". Hinata meragu di akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau terlalu cepat seratus tahun untuk membohongiku, Hinata". Tsunade tersenyum miring dan menatap Hinata.

Heh, Tsunade sudah berpengalaman mengartikan setiap pandangan orang-orang, bagaimana bisa Hinata menyangkal perasaannya sendiri padahal jelas-jelas Tsunade bisa melihat tatapan kagum dan memuja yang ia dilayangkan pada cucunya.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, entah kenapa wajahnya memanas malu, kalimat Tsunade benar-benar menangkap basah dirinya.

Tsunade berjalan mendekati Hinata, menepuk pundaknya pelan, "Jangan pernah membohongi dirimu sendiri". Kata Tsunade.

Hinata menengadah menatap Tsunade, entah kenapa ia ingin menangis.

"Dokter Tsunade", ucap Hinata parau.

Tsunade menggeleng, "Bukan".

.

.

"Sekarang panggil aku Baa-san". Jawab Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

•••

 **Keesokan paginya.**

.

.

Hinata keluar kamarnya, niatnya ingin ke dapur untuk sedikit membantu para maid yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan.

Namun ia kaget ketika melihat Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu kamarnya dan langsung menarik tangannya menuju taman di samping mansion.

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto-san, ada apa? Kenapa menarikku?". Tanya Hinata ketika mereka sampai di beranda depan taman. Pergelangan tangannya sakit karena Naruto mencengkeramnya kasar.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?". Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-san?". Hinata bingung dengan alur pembicaraan ini.

"Baa-chan pasti sudah menceritakan tentang penyakitku padamu kan?!".

Naruto melihat Hinata terdiam, berarti dugaannya benar, Hinata mengetahui tentang sakit yang ia derita.

"Apa kau menghasut nenekku agar menikahkanku denganmu? Apa kau ingin menguras harta Uzumaki setelah menikahiku hah? Ck, dasar penjilat!". Tuduh Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Hinata yang mendengar itupun membelalakkan matanya, ia tak menyangka Naruto memandang dirinya seperti itu.

"Ak-aku tidak seperti itu", sanggah Hinata cepat. "Tsunade Baa-san memintaku menikah denganmu agar aku bisa menjagamu".

' _Keh, alasan klise'_. Batinnya.

Naruto mengarahkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Hinata dan menatapnya tajam. "Dengar ya, jangan harap kau akan mendapat warisan bahkan meski kau telah menjadi janda Uzumaki!".

"Setelah kita menikah, akan kusuruh Baa-chan mencarikan pendonor untukku sesegera mungkin, dan ketika aku sudah sembuh, aku akan langsung menceraikanmu". Lanjut Naruto sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata merasa sesak, entah kenapa hatinya terasa perih mengingat kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto. Dan apa tadi? Naruto mengatainya penjilat? Hinata bahkan awalnya tak menyetujui pernikahan ini. Tapi Hinata takkan mundur sekarang.

Ia takkan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia sadar ia mencintai Naruto dan inilah kesempatannya untuk hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai,

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun untuk sementara.

.

.

.

•••

•

•

•

 **TBC**

•

 **Segini dulu ya chapter 6 nya, sorry kalo kurang memuaskan, Valen kehabisan stock ide,**

 **Chapter selanjutnya entah deh kayak gimana bentuknya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

••

 **.**

Hinata masih mematung di tempat yang sama. Tempat di mana tadi Naruto menyeretnya kemari dan memarahinya. Matanya memandang ke depan, kumpulan bunga-bunga bermekaran mewarnai taman itu. Hinata memandang semua itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh. Hinata sedih mengingat perkataan Naruto tadi, apa serendah itu dirinya di mata Naruto.

Mungkin pria manapun yang berada di posisi Naruto juga berfikiran sama sepertinya. Gadis yang tak punya apa-apa tiba-tiba dijodohkan dengan pria kaya raya yang usianya tak lama lagi.

Tentu si pria akan beranggapan si wanita berniat menguasai hartanya jika si pria meninggal.

Tapi sungguh, di otak Hinata tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun pemikiran seperti itu.

Hinata tak habis fikir, kenapa Naruto menyimpulkannya sepicik itu? Dan lagi, mereka bahkan belum resmi menikah, dan Naruto sudah berfikiran untuk menceraikannya?

•

Minato yang kebetulan melintas melihat Hinata berdiri sendirian di beranda taman mansion, ia melangkah pelan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata". Panggil Minato menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Hinata yang terkejut segera menyeka kasar air matanya sebelum berbalik, "Ah, Uzumaki-san".

Minato melongo dengan panggilan Hinata padanya, kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya pelan, ia lupa tadi malam belum sempat berkenalan dengan gadis ini.

"Ahaha kau bisa memanggilku Minato, dan ibu Naruto yang berambut merah kemarin namanya Kushina". Ujarnya.

"Minato Ji-san". Ucap Hinata.

Minato tersenyum, "Kau bahkan boleh memanggilku Tou-san mulai sekarang".

"Tou-san?"

Hinata memandang Minato tanpa berkedip. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata bisa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan Ayah. Hidup tanpa pernah mengingat siapa ayah maupun ibu membuatnya ingin menangis saat Minato meminta memanggilnya Ayah.

Hinata tersenyum menyeka sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"Hey, hey jangan menangis", Minato panik melihat Hinata menyeka matanya, namun bingung karena Hinata juga tersenyum.

Hinata tersenyum menatap Minato. "Terima kasih, Tou-san, aku sangat bahagia sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis". Jawab Hinata parau, menahan tangis bahagianya.

"Oh ya, maafkan sikap Naruto dan Kushina tadi malam ya, Hinata". Kata Minato menyesal.

"Aku tak apa, Tou-san jangan merasa bersalah". Jawab Hinata.

"Nah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita sarapan, Naruto dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu".

"Uhm!". Hinata mengangguk antusias.

•

Sesampainya mereka berdua di ruang makan, ia sudah melihat seluruh anggota keluarga duduk di meja makan.

Tsunade duduk di kursi sendiri, Kushina duduk di sisi kiri meja, dan Naruto duduk sendiri di sisi kanan meja.

Minato berjalan menghampiri istrinya dan duduk di kursi di sebelahnya. Hinata berjalan mendekati meja makan, ada dua kursi kosong yang tersisa, kursi di ujung meja berhadapan dengan Tsunade, dan kursi di samping Naruto. Hinata tadinya ingin duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Tsunade, namun suara Minato menginterupsinya.

"Duduklah di samping Naruto, Hinata. Bukankah kalian akan menikah? Kalian harus melakukan pendekatan mulai sekarang". Ujar Minato tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

Acara sarapan pun pun berlangsung, Hinata kira suasana di meja makan keluarga Uzumaki akan hening, ternyata dugaannya salah. Keluarga Uzumaki selalu makan bersama diselingi pembicaraan ringan dan candaan.

"Lipstik Kaa-chan luntur tuh" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sontak membuat anggota keluarga yang lain memperhatikan Kushina, Kushina memegang dan mengusap pinggir bibirnya. Namun gerakan Kushina yang mengelap bibirnya seketika terhenti karena ia menyadari satu hal, seingatnya ia belum memakai lipstik pagi ini.

Kushina melotot menatap Naruto yang menahan tawa.

"Ppfftt… Hahaha". Naruto tak kuasa menahan tawa, ia senang membalas mengerjai ibunya karena waktu lalu ibunya mengatainya bau mulut seusai makan padahal Naruto sudah menyikat gigi dan berkumur.

"Anak nakal, terima pembalasanku!" teriak Kushina berapi-api dan menjulurkan tangan mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dari piring Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak siap dengan serangan Kushina pun tak sempat menyelamatkan ayamnya.

"Tidaaaaaak..!" teriak Naruto dramatis.

Tawa Minato dan Tsunade pun pecah.

Mereka memang sering berlaku seperti ini di meja makan.

"Kushina, kau sangat mudah sekali tertipu oleh Naruto". Kata Minato menggelengkan kepala mengingat Kushina selalu mudah terkena tipuan garing puteranya bila sudah menyangkut soal lipstik dan pensil alisnya.

Kushina memanyunkan bibirnya, "Kau tak pernah membelaku, Minato". Sungut Kushina yang dibalas kekehan suaminya.

Hinata mengeratkan sendok yang ia pegang.

Kami-sama, beginikah rasanya memiliki keluarga?

Sungguh, Hinata ingin terus merasakan atmosfir seperti ini selamanya. Rasanya menyenangkan.

"Hinata, kau jangan kaget ya, mereka berdua memang biasa seperti itu", kata Minato.

Hinata terkesiap, namun ia tersenyum pada Minato, "Ini sangat menyenangkan, Tou-san", kata Hinata tulus.

"Tou-san?" Naruto menatap Hinata tajam. Mereka belum menikah dan Hinata memanggil ayahnya Tou-san? Naruto sedikit tak terima.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya memanggilku begitu Naruto, kau jangan menakut-nakutinya dengan tatapan tajammu itu" ucap Minato tenang.

"Hinata, mulai sekarang pun kau harus membiasakan diri dengan panggilan-panggilan baru, kau bisa memanggil ibu Naruto dengan sebutan Kaa-san". Lanjut Minato sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kushina, ia ragu memanggil ibu Naruto dengan sebutan Ibu. Dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Hinata menatap Kushina dan memanggilnya, "Kaa-san".

Kushina hanya diam tak menyahut. Sepertinya Kushina keberatan dipanggil Kaa-san oleh gadis macam Hinata. Minato menyenggol lengan Kushina. Melihat tatapan Minato yang seolah mengatakan 'hargailah Hinata' mau tak mau membuat Kushina memandang Hinata dan tersenyum manis –yang dipaksakan, "Ya Hinata, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu".

Hinata benar-benar senang sekarang.

"Ehem… dan untuk Naruto, mungkin kau bisa memanggilnya seperti biasa, tak usah terlalu formal, ah mungkin kau bisa memanggilnya **'sayang'** ", goda Minato.

Hinata merasa pipinya memanas, ia tak bisa membayangkan memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu.

"N…Naruto-kun ". Ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto terdiam.

Tsunade dan Minato tersenyum.

Kushina melongo.

Pipi Hinata memerah sempurna, ia hanya melanjutkan makannya dengan gugup.

Naruto juga berusaha acuh tak memperdulikan panggilan itu, toh hanya sebuah panggilan, itu lebih baik dari pada ia dipanggil ' _Uzumaki-san'_. Pikirnya.

•••

Hinata duduk di bangku taman mansion Uzumaki, di antara semua area Uzumaki mansion entah kenapa hanya taman inilah yang paling disukainya. Taman ini tak terlalu luas, namun tak terlalu sempit juga, berada di samping mansion Uzumaki.

"Kau menyukai taman ini, Hinata?"

Suara Minato mengagetkannya.

"Taman ini di desain teman lamaku, dia mengatakan ia ingin mengenang cintanya yang hilang" cerita Minato.

Hinata menatap Minato ingin tau.

Minato pun melanjutkan kisahnya. "Saat itu mungkin Naruto masih berusia dua tahun lebih, temanku datang ke sini untuk berkunjung. Waktu itu mansion ini masih dalam tahap pembangunan, dia selalu berdiri di sana". Minato menunjuk pintu yang menghubungkan Uzumaki mansion dengan taman.

"Dia menatap tempat ini lama sekali, saat itu di sini masih lahan kosong". Lanjutnya.

"Jika dia ingin mengenang cintanya yang hilang, kenapa dia tidak membuat taman di rumahnya sendiri, Tou-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak tinggal di kota ini untuk waktu yang lama, setelah taman ini selesai dibuat, kudengar dia pindah ke luar negeri, dan sampai sekarang aku tak pernah bertemu dia lagi".

"Dia pria yang aneh, selalu memakai lensa mata sejak muda, tak ada yang tau warna asli matanya".

"Wah aneh sekali ya, Tou-san, apa yang salah dengan warna mata?". Celetuk Hinata.

Minato tersenyum, "Mungkin warna matanya terlalu bagus hingga ia takut orang-orang ingin mencongkelnya". Jawab Minato ngawur.

"Hiiii…. Kejamnya" ucap Hinata ngeri.

Dan membuat Minato tak kuasa menahan tawa karena Hinata percaya begitu saja dengan ucapannya.

"Omong-omong Hinata, ada yang ingin kuminta darimu". Kata Minato dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa itu Tou-san?".

Minato menoleh pada Hinata dan menatapnya dalam. "Apapun yang terjadi kumohon menikahlah dengan Naruto, aku merasa Naruto dalam keadaan yang tidak baik sekarang, aku ingin kau menjaganya, kau bisa kan, Hinata?" tanya Minato.

Hinata tertegun, ia memang sudah diberitahu Tsunade kalau ayah Naruto tak tau soal penyakit anaknya, tapi sekarang Minato mengatakan Naruto berada dalam kondisi tak baik dan memintanya untuk menjaga Naruto? Ikatan batin ayah dan anak memang tak perlu diragukan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku mengerti, Tou-san, aku akan selalu menjaga Naruto-kun sebisaku".

Minato tersenyum lega, akhirnya ada orang yang dengan senang hati menjaga puteranya, setidaknya sekarang ia bisa mempercayai Hinata, meski baru kenal, tapi ia merasa Hinata akan menjadi malaikat untuk Naruto.

"Itu berarti kau mau kan tinggal di sini dan menjadi bagian dari Uzumaki?"

"Uhm, aku mau".

•••

Malam itu Hinata berdiri di pintu samping mansion dan menatap lurus taman yang terhampar di depannya, lampu-lampu taman sudah dinyalakan, suasana taman di malam hari ternyata tak kalah bagus dengan saat siang, sayangnya malam ini hujan turun cukup deras.

Hinata cukup heran karena suasana mansion terasa sepi, kemana orang-orang? Batinnya.

Saat melihat Naruto baru turun dari kamarnya ia pun memanggilnya. "Naruto-kun, Kaa-san dan Tou-san ke mana? Tsunade Baa-san juga tidak ada".

"Mereka keluar, ada acara". Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Lalu ke mana para maid? Aku tak melihat mereka juga". Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Ini malam minggu, jadi mereka pulang, hari Senin kembali bekerja lagi".

"Ooh…" sahut Hinata.

Naruto menggedikkan bahu tak peduli lalu melenggang ke sofa yang ada di ruang tengah. Membuka ponselnya dan mencari kontak seseorang.

Setelah menemukan nama kontak **Sakura** ia menekan tombol panggil.

"Halo Sakura-chan, kau sedang apa? Aku merindukanmu tahu" ucapnya manja ketika Sakura menjawab panggilannya.

Hinata yang sedang berdiri melihat bingkai-bingkai foto terjejer rapi di ruang tengah itupun terdiam, memfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Aku tidak gombal tau".

"Ah ya aku di rumah, aku bosan sekali, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan meninggalkanku keluar".

"Para maid juga sudah pulang, ya aku di rumah sendir-" Naruto menoleh ke samping dan menemukan Hinata sedang memandangi foto-foto. "ehm.. maksudku masih ada maid yang tinggal". Ucapnya kemudian.

"Oh begitu ya, ya sudah Sakura-chan, selamat malam, aku mencintaimu".

Dan panggilan itupun terputus.

Hinata menyimak obrolan Naruto dari awal sampai akhir, bukan bermaksud menguping, hanya saja ia penasaran. Naruto terlihat bersemangat ketika mengobrol dengan orang itu di telepon.

"Tadi itu Sakura-chan" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

"Dia kekasihku". Lanjutnya.

Hinata terdiam,

"Begitu ya, apa dia cantik?" tanya Hinata kemudian.

"Ya, sangat cantik sampai-sampai aku berjuang keras untuk mendapatkannya. Aku mencintainya sejak kecil, dan aku takkan semudah itu melepaskannya demi apapun". Jawab Naruto tegas. Ia ingin memberi kode pada Hinata agar Hinata tau diri dan menyerah.

"Apa orang yang bernama Sakura itu juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto terdiam, batinnya bergejolak, apa Sakura juga mencintainya? Seingatnya Sakura tak pernah berkata cinta padanya.

"Te-tentu saja Sakura-chan mencintaiku, kalaupun ia tak mencintaiku, aku tinggal membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, mudah kan". Jawab Naruto acuh.

Hinata lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Jika seseorang yang kau cintai tak mencintaimu, tinggal buat ia jatuh cinta padamu. Hinata tersenyum dengan pemikirannya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran melihat Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum, lalu ia melihat Hinata menatapnya dan berkata,

"Kau benar".

•••

Pagi harinya, suasana mansion masih sepi, tak ada maid, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade tidak pulang sejak semalam.

Hinata keluar kamar berjalan menuju dapur, ia ingin membuat sarapan untuknya dan juga Naruto, ia bersemangat pagi ini, anggap saja satu langkah ke depan untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya.

Hinata menata masakannya di meja makan, ia mendengar langkah kaki. 'Itu pasti Naruto'.

"Naruto-kun, ayo sarapan". Ajak Hinata begitu ia melihat Naruto turun dari kamar dengan penampilan rapi.

"Aku ada janji". Jawab Naruto cepat dan berlalu dari hadapan Hinata.

"Tap-tapi aku sudah memasak…. untukmu". Suara Hinata semakin lirih di akhir melihat Naruto berjalan cepat menuju garasi.

Baru beberapa detik ia sudah melihat mobil Naruto melesat keluar, Hinata menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali ke meja makan.

Ia menatap masakan yang tersaji di meja, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakannya sendiri saja. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, "Gagal kah?". Lirihnya.

•••

.

.

 _ **Bersambung…**_

•

 **Nah maaf ya Minna karena delay update ceritanya, sebenarnya chapter 7 ini udah Valen selesaikan tadi malam, tapi aku nulisnya di komputer kantor, hehehe.**

 **Well, atasan nyuruh lembur deadline, gggrrr mentang-mentang aku karyawan paling muda jadi dikasih kerjaan mulu hiks (T,T)**

 **Tapi aku sih ikhlas-ikhlas aja sih soalnya sekalian sambil kelarin fict aku, nah kan kerjaan aku udah kelar tuh, trus fict aku juga udah jadi, pas mau aku copy ke ponsel malah listriknya mati.**

 **Gak pasang UPS pula. Jadi yah,,, terpaksa gak jadi publish tadi malem, padahal rencananya aku pengen publish chapter 7 ini tadi malem, huhu. Tapi tak apalah update pagi ini.**

 **.**

 **Anyway, tulis pendapatmu tentang chapter ini di kolom review ya Minna.**

 **Makasiih.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Valen seneng kalian suka chapter 7 tadi pagi, Valen juga udah selesai dengan chapter 8 ini.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

•

 **Tetap waspada! typo beterbaran**

•

•

•

Pagi itu Naruto menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merasakan ponselnya yang berada di atas nakas itu bergetar.

Sial! Siapa yang mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini, umpatnya.

Dengan mata terpejam ia mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Ya, halo.." ucap Naruto ogah-ogahan karena masih mengantuk.

" _Naruto, kau pasti baru bangun kan?! Cepat mandi dan temui aku di Café Ichiraku, aku tunggu jam tujuh! Dan jangan terlambat!"_ suara di seberang sana menyahut lantang _._

Naruto yang tadinya mengantuk pun langsung membuka matanya lebar. "Ah Sakura-chan, ak-aku sudah bangun dari tadi kok, hehehe…. Omong-omong kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu pagi-pagi begini? Ah aku tau, kau pasti merindukanku kan?". Jawabnya gugup karena tau yang menelepon adalah kekasihnya.

" _Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengobrol, pokoknya cepat ke café ya Naruto"._

"Oke baby, aku akan segera ke sana". Jawabnya.

Menutup teleponnya, Naruto tersenyum senang, segera ia mandi dan bersiap-siap menemui pujaan hatinya.

 **.**

Selesai bersiap, ia pun keluar dari kamar. Ketika menuruni tangga, ia melihat Hinata berjalan ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun, ayo sarapan".

' _Apa-apaan gadis ini, sok perhatian sekali, Masa bodo lah, lebih baik aku sarapan dengan Sakura-chan di café saja'_. Pikirnya.

"Aku ada janji". Jawabnya singkat dan melenggang pergi menghiraukan ajakan Hinata.

•

Naruto melajukan mobilnya membelah kota metropolitan Konoha, menuju Café Ichiraku yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Café Ichiraku ya? Itu adalah tempat penuh sejarah bagi Naruto, bagaimana tidak, sejak Naruto masih kanak-kanak yang mulanya Café Ichiraku hanya berupa kedai ramen dan _gyoza_ sederhana hingga menjadi sebuah café modern yang melengkapi masa muda Naruto di masa kini, telah banyak hal yang terjadi di hidup Naruto dan Café Ichirakulah saksinya.

Ia mengingatnya, waktu kecil sepulang sekolah ia selalu memaksa Sakura dan Sasuke untuk makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku, memesan porsi paling besar hingga membuat Sakura dan Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia juga mengingatnya, kenangan pahit ketika Sakura dan Sasuke resmi berpacaran. Saat itu mereka kelas dua SMA, Sakura menyuruh Naruto datang ke Café Ichiraku, katanya ada hal menggembirakan yang ia ingin sampaikan padanya. Ketika Naruto tiba, ia melihat Sakura duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke, Sakura terlihat berbinar. Ia mengatakan bahwa sekarang ia resmi berpacaran dengan Sasuke, hal itu tentu membuat Naruto kecewa berat karena Naruto menyukai Sakura sedari dulu, namun Naruto berusaha tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka. Dan karena patah hatinya itulah Naruto sempat drop dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena jantungnya lagi-lagi bermasalah.

Ia juga masih mengingatnya, setelah upacara kelulusan SMA, Sakura meminta Naruto menemuinya di Café Ichiraku. Sampai di sana, ia melihat Sakura duduk sendirian di meja dekat jendela café, ia menghampirinya, dan terkejut melihat wajah Sakura sudah banjir air mata, ia ingat betul apa yang Sakura katakan padanya, _'Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku Naruto, dia pergi begitu saja, dia tidak mencintaiku dari awal'_. Sakura menangis di depannya. Mendengar hal itu Naruto murka dan menyumpahi Sasuke habis-habisan, ia benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah sok cool Sasuke jika ia bertemu dengannya. Ia kemudian memeluk Sakura, menenangkannya, berjanji akan menjaga Sakura sampai kapanpun, tak kan membiarkan Sakura tersakiti lagi sama seperti saat bersama Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga Naruto akhirnya menyatakan cintanya.

Sakura pun terkejut, ia tak menyangka sahabat baiknya ternyata mencintainya. Meski ragu, Sakura menerima pernyataan cinta dari Naruto, dan mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih sejak hari itu.

 **.**

Lamunan Naruto terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di halaman Café Ichiraku. Ia keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam café. Cukup mudah menemukan Sakura karena rambut merah mudanya itu mudah dikenali.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-ngendap di belakang Sakura yang sedang fokus dengan ponselnya, Naruto kemudian menutup mata Sakura dengan tangannya dari belakang.

"Hayo ini siapa?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia geli sendiri mendegar suaranya.

Sakura tentu tau kalau itu adalah Naruto, ia meraih buku menu dan menghantamkannya asal pada manusia usil di belakangnya. "Aku tau itu kau Naruto, berhentilah bermain-main" ucap Sakura jengkel.

Naruto melepas tangannya dari mata Sakura untuk menghalau buku menu yang dihantamkan padanya.

"Aduh, kau benar-benar tidak asyik Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto sebal dan memanyunkan bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian ia pun duduk di kursi berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Jadi, ada apa sampai-sampai kekasihku ini mengajak bertemu, hm?" ucap Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Sakura sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ya begitulah, aku hanya- oh terima kasih" ucapan Sakura terpotong karena pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya.

"Wah kau juga memesan Ramen Miso Jumbo untukku ya Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto berbinar karena Sakura tau apa yang disukainya.

"Ya, aku tau kau pasti belum sarapan karena aku memintamu datang pagi-pagi, lagi pula kau cepat sekali sampai sini Naruto, apa kau tidak mandi tadi?".

"Aku sudah mandi Sakura, mandi bebek sih". Jawab Naruto jujur sambil memakan ramennya.

Sakura menutup mulut menahan tawa, ia memperhatikan Naruto dalam. Itulah Naruto, sahabatnya yang selalu saja bisa membuatnya tertawa. Sakura sedikit merasa aneh, sekarang mereka bukan sahabat, mereka sepasang kekasih. Status ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa aneh. Ia memang menyukai Naruto, tapi bukan sebagai kekasih, melainkan hanya sebatas sahabat. Namun Naruto yang bersikeras mempertahankannya mau tak mau membuat Sakura tetap tinggal di sisi Naruto dengan status kekasih.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku Sakura-chan? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?". Tanya Naruto heran karena sedari tadi Sakura memandanginya.

Sakura tersenyum, masih menatap Naruto.

"Ne, Naruto, apa kau tidak punya seseorang yang kau sukai?".

Naruto memandang Sakura tajam, sepertinya ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, orang yang kusukai itu kau Sakura-chan". Jawab Naruto tegas.

"Tapi ini sudah tujuh tahun berlalu Naruto, dan… kau mungkin sudah banyak bertemu gadis di luar sana yang jauh lebih menarik dari pada aku".

"Lalu meninggalkanmu dan membiarkanmu mengharapkan si brengsek Sasuke itu?!". "Aku takkan membiarkannya!". Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian berujar "Kumohon Sakura-chan, kita sudah selesai dengan masalah ini, jangan membahasnya lagi".

Sakura menghela nafas,

"Baiklah, maafkan aku". Ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto kehilangan nafsu makannya. Tak habis fikir dengan pemikiran kekasihnya yang seolah ingin ia mencintai wanita lain agar Sakura bisa lepas darinya. Keh, ia takkan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

•

Hinata termenung di teras mansion, hari Minggu ternyata sepi sekali di sini.

Ia mendengar suara gerbang terbuka, kemudian sebuah mobil hitam masuk ke area parkir mansion. Ia melihat Minato dan Kushina keluar dari mobil.

"Lho, Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan di luar?" tanya Minato saat ia melihat Hinata di luar.

"Etto… aku tidak punya teman ngobrol, jadi aku keluar saja Tou-san".

"Di mana Naruto?". Tanya Kushina.

"Naruto-kun sedang keluar Kaa-san".

"Oh begitu, ya sudah aku mau ke dalam duluan". Kata Kushina pada Minato dan Hinata.

"Tou-san tidak masuk? Aku tadi membuat kue lho, aku taruh di meja makan, Tou-san harus mencobanya". Kata Hinata semangat.

"Ah benarkah? Aku ingin mencobanya sekarang".

 **.**

Hinata dan Minato duduk di meja makan, Hinata membuka tutup toples dan menyuguhkan isinya pada Minato.

Minato cengo sesaat melihat kue kering buatan Hinata. Bukan karena bentuknya hancur atau apa, tapi karena kue kering itu berbentuk seperti wajah… errr….. wajah puteranya, lengkap dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya.

Minato mencomot satu kue dari toples, ia memandangi kue kering dan Hinata bergantian.

"Hi-Hinata, ka-kau yang membuat ini?" tanya Minato gagap.

Dibalas anggukan Hinata.

"Cobalah Tou-san, itu sangat enak". Lanjut Hinata mengompori.

Minato meneguk ludah. Rasanya aneh memakan 'anaknya' sendiri. Walau ini kue kering tetap saja berbentuk wajah Naruto.

Minato membuka mulutnya, menggigit kue kering itu sedikit di bagian rambut kuningnya. Dan yah, rasanya memang lezat. Minato pandangi lagi kue yang dipegangnya, bentuknya masih seperti Naruto namun tanpa rambut. Akhirnya Minato pun memakan kue kering di tangannya dengan sekali hap.

"Kalian sedang apa sih? Hey makanan apa yang kau berikan pada suamiku hah?". Racau Kushina saat ia melihat Hinata menyuruh Minato memakan makanan yang ada di toples.

"In-ini hanya kue kering, Kaa-san".

"Ng?". Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada kue-kue yang ada di toples.

Kushina mengambil satu kue dan memandanginya dalam,

' _Astaga anakku imut sekalii'_ batinnya.

"Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata heran karena Kushina tak berkedip memandangi kue buatannya.

Kushina yang tersadar dari lamunanya pun menatap Hinata tajam, kemudian memakan kue kering itu.

"Lumayan". Ujarnya singkat.

' _Sial ini enak sekali!'_ batinnya berkata lain.

Minato tersenyum, ia senang akhirnya Kushina tak lagi berkata kasar pada Hinata, ia tau Kushina pasti menyukai rasa kue kering buatan Hinata, karena bagaimanapun rasanya memang lezat. Ia berharap, suatu hari nanti Kushina akan benar-benar dengan senang hati menerima Hinata sebagai menantunya.

•

Naruto dan Sakura sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil Naruto, setelah sarapan di Café tadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang ke apartemennya.

Sesampainya di sana, Naruto membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan menggandengnya menuju kamar apartemennya.

"Terima kasih Naruto, kau sampai repot-repot mengantarku segala" .

"Hey bukankah itu sudah tugas seorang kekasih? Jadi kau tak perlu sungkan. Lagi pula…", Naruto menjeda kalimatnya dan menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai. "Dari pada ucapan terima kasih, bukankah lebih baik kau memberiku satu ciuman pagi ini, ya kan?".

Sakura merona, ia tidak biasa melihat seringaian Naruto. Ia pun berjinjit meraih leher Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

Namun Naruto enggan melepaskan Sakura dan mulai memperdalam ciumannya. Sebelum mereka lepas kendali, Sakura menarik diri dari ciuman Naruto karena ia sadar mereka masih di depan pintu.

"Ka-kau pulanglah Naruto, aku mau istirahat". Ucap Sakura gugup .

"Baiklah baby, aku mencintaimu" ucapnya sembari mendekap Sakura dan mengecup keningnya.

"Aku tau". Balas Sakura singkat kemudian masuk ke apartemennya.

•

Naruto kembali ke area parkir apartemen Sakura, menutup pintu mobilnya kasar dan memukul stir. Dia kecewa, Sakura tak pernah membalas ucapan cintanya.

' _Apa orang yang bernama Sakura itu juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun?'_

Pertanyaan Hinata kemarin malam terngiang di pikirannya, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura juga mencintainya.

Tapi seingatnya tiap kali Naruto mengucapkan cinta, Sakura hanya berkata ' **Aku tahu'** , dan itu membuatnya sedikit kecewa dan takut.

Kecewa karena Sakura tak pernah membalas ucapan cintanya, dan ia takut Sakura mau menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya selama ini karena terpaksa.

Tak tahan dengan pikirannya ia pun melajukan mobilnya. Ia baru ingat ada janji terapi dengan neneknya.

•

 **Di rumah sakit.**

.

.

.

Naruto sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan neneknya, ketika Naruto tiba, Tsunade memintanya menunggu di ruangannya dulu karena ada pasien yang harus ia cek.

"Yo Bocah". Sapa Tsunade saat ia kembali ke ruangannya usai mengecek pasien.

"Baa-chan, apa Baa-chan sudah menemukan pendonor untukku?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Tsunade terdiam, bohong kalau dia berkata belum menemukan pendonor, tapi ia tak mau Naruto tau kalau Hinata-lah yang akan menjadi pendonornya.

"Aku belum menemukannya Naruto, bersabarlah, setelah kau menikah, aku pasti mencari pendonor untukmu". "Apa rasa sakit di dadamu makin sering terjadi?" lanjut Tsunade khawatir.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Tidak juga Baa-chan, aku masih bisa mengatasinya. Aku tak apa".

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu ayo mulai terapimu sekarang"

 **.**

•••

•

•

 _ **Bersambung…**_

•

 **Buset dah Valen nulis apaan ini yak? :v**

 **.**

 **Makin gaje ya, Valen bingung ni cerita bakal sampe chapter berapa.**

 **Besok hari Minggu mungkin Valen gak update, lusa aja updatenya kalau sempat nulis.**

 **Kira-kira kalau chapter selanjutnya Valen update tentang pernikahan NaruHina gimana ya?**

 **Kecepetan gak?**

 _ **Give me your review**_

 _ **Thanks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter kemarin Valen khilap, nyempilin kontak fisik antara Naruto sama Sakura, udah abis ide jadinya ya gitu deh.**

 **Valen juga gakk suka shipping NaruSaku kok, jadi untuk selanjutnya pasti aman deh dari kontak fisik NaruSaku XD**

•

•

•

 **All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

•

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

Hinata tak menyangka besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Ia tidak heran di Uzumaki mansion tak ada persiapan yang berarti sejauh ini. Naruto juga tidak sibuk menyebar undangan sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Hinata tentu tahu ini adalah upacara pernikahan tertutup. Naruto telah memberitahunya jauh sebelum hari pernikahan mereka tiba.

 _'Acara pernikahan kita nanti akan berlangsung tertutup, dan juga jangan katakan pada siapapun kalau kita akan menikah'_

Naruto mengatakannya dengan enteng.

Hinata tak mempermasalahkannya. Memangnya ia punya pilihan lain? Ia hanya berfikir positif, bukankah pernikahan tertutup justru bisa berjalan dengan khidmat kan?

Dan ia pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui keputusan Naruto.

•••

"Hinata, kau ikutlah ke apartemenku, besok kau akan menikah, tak baik mempelai pria dan wanita saling jumpa sebelum hari pernikahan", putus Tsunade.

Ya. Hari itu Hinata dibawa ke apartemen Tsunade, karena esoknya Shizune dan suaminya yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itulah yang akan menjadi walinya dan mengantar Hinata ke gereja.

Saat ini mereka ada di ruang tengah apartemen Tsunade, berdiskusi soal pernikahan Hinata besok. Tsunade sendiri tidak ikut karena ia masih ada hal lain yang harus diurus di rumah sakit. Tsunade hanya menitipkan Hinata pada Kakashi dan Shizune karena suami istri itu tinggal di apartemen sebelah.

Hinata senang berkenalan dengan Shizune dan Kakashi, mereka cukup ramah. Kakashi juga memberikan wejangan tentang menjadi istri yang baik dengan sedikit godaan yang membuat Hinata merona malu.

"Hinata, setelah kalian menikah jadilah istri yang baik untuk Naruto, jangan pernah meninggalkannya apapun yang terjadi, dan aku harap bulan madu kalian berjalan panas". Ucap Kakashi tanpa dosa membuatnya dihadiahi tatapan 'berhenti bicara macam-macam pada Hinata atau kubakar koleksi Icha Icha Paradise-mu' dari Shizune.

Hinata yang mendengar kata bulan madu tentu saja merona hebat. Ia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Hinata, jangan hiraukan perkataan suamiku, yang terpenting sekarang apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah besok? Kau pasti deg-degan kan?" tanya Shizune.

Hinata sedikit kaget karena Shizune bisa tau kalau sekarang ia memang sedikit gugup menghadap pernikahan yang tinggal menghitung jam.

Shizune tersenyum, "Aku tau kau gugup karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya". Kata Shizune ketika melihat tatapan Hinata.

"Shizune Nee-san, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sedikit takut".

"Apa yang kau risaukan? apa kau takut Naruto tak bisa mencintaimu?".

Sebenarnya Shizune tak mengerti kenapa Tsunade menjodohkan cucunya dengan Hinata, yang ia tau Tsunade hanya meminta Hinata untuk menjaga cucunya setelah menikah. Hah, sepertinya nanti ia juga harus ikut membantu Tsunade mencari pendonor. Ia tak tega karena perjodohan ini pada akhirnya Hinata harus berjuang keras membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya, walau yang terjadi justru Naruto lebih banyak mengabaikannya.

Hinata mengangguk, ia memang takut Naruto tak bisa mencintainya dan menerima pernikahan ini dengan setengah hati.

"Kau punya daya tarik tersendiri yang akan membuat Naruto jatuh hati padamu jika dia menyadarinya" kata Kakashi.

Hinata menatap Kakashi bingung. Namun Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Bahkan dua orang yang awalnya tak saling mengenal sama sekali pada akhirnya mereka bisa bahagia setelah menikah, mempunyai keluarga kecil mereka sendiri, kau juga pasti bisa, kau juga sudah mengenal Naruto cukup lama ini kan? Jadi kau tak perlu risau, Dokter Tsunade juga telah menitipkan Naruto padamu, bukankah itu berarti Dokter Tsunade benar-benar mempercayaimu?" ucap Shizune menambahkan.

Hinata terdiam, Shizune benar, Tsunade telah mempercayainya. Meski ia takkan bisa memiliki keluarga kecil seperti yang dikatakan Shizune, tapi ia akan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Aku akan lebih berusaha lagi, Shizune Nee-san Kakashi Nii-san terima kasih". Hinata berujar tulus.

•••

 **Hari pernikahan pun tiba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para tamu sudah memasuki gereja, tak banyak tamu yang hadir mengingat ini adalah acara yang tertutup. Hanya beberapa anggota keluarga Uzumaki yang hadir untuk sekedar menjadi saksi.

Naruto memasuki gereja bersama ayahnya. Ibunya sudah masuk duluan dan duduk di kursi depan bersama dengan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Apa kau gugup Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Sama sekali tidak, Tou-chan" jawab Naruto tenang. Pernikahan ini bukan keinginannya, dan dia hanya ingin semua cepat berakhir agar dia bisa menemui Sakura nanti.

Naruto berjalan tenang menuju altar didampingi ayahnya. Acara sudah akan dimulai rupanya. Tinggal menunggu mempelai wanita.

Tirai pintu itu pun terbuka.

.

Menampilkan mempelai wanita dengan gaun pengantin melekat di tubuhnya.

Hinata memakai gaun pengantin putih tanpa lengan, gaun panjang itu terseret di lantai seiring langkah kakinya menuju altar. Kepalanya dihiasi mahkota dengan tudung yang menjuntai di belakang. Di sebelahnya ada Kakashi yang menggenggam tangannya, menuntunnya menuju mempelai pria.

Para tamu berbisik-bisik kagum melihat penampilan pengantin wanita yang sekarang ini terlihat begitu cantik.

Mendengar bisik-bisik itu pun membuat perhatian Naruto teralih pada pintu di ujung sana.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya, Naruto melihatnya.

Gadis bersurai indigo tergelung dengan mahkota di kepalanya.

Gaun panjang putihnya membuatnya terlihat anggun. Berjalan pelan ke arahnya didampingi pria berambut silver yang ia kenal bernama Kakashi.

Naruto masih menatapnya, nyaris tak berkedip jika saja sang ayah yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak menyenggol lengannya.

Great, apa tadi Naruto baru saja tampak seperti orang yang terpesona?

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melihatnya.

Pria pirang berjas putih itu berdiri di altar, memperhatikannya.

'Dia terlihat gagah', batinnya. Entah kenapa itu membuat detak jantungnya makin berdentum kencang. Genggaman tangannya pada Kakashi semakin mengerat. Sepertinya benar, ia memang telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

.

Langkah Hinata sudah semakin dekat dengan Naruto di depan altar.

Kakashi menyerahkan genggaman tangan Hinata pada Naruto.

"Kuserahkan Hinata padamu, Naruto". Ucapnya.

Naruto pun menyambutnya sembari tersenyum ia mengangguk pada Kakashi.

Acara pun dimulai.

Di sela-sela pembacaan sumpah janji oleh pendeta, Hinata dalam hati bergumam,

 _'Ayah, Ibu, siapapun kalian dan di manapun kalian berada, do'akan aku selalu bahagia apapun yang terjadi nantinya'_

Pembacaan sumpah janji pernikahan telah selesai dibacakan, mereka berdua juga telah berkata mereka bersedia.

Naruto menyematkan cincin emas permata di jari Hinata. Begitu juga Hinata menyelipkan cincin emas putih polos di jari Naruto.

"Sekarang silakan mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita". Ucap sang pendeta.

Naruto memandang wajah Hinata. Make-up yang tak terlalu berlebihan, rona pipi yang begitu alami, dan... bibir tipis merah yang terlihat begitu manis.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Hinata pun hanya memejamkan matanya gugup, ini pertama kalinya ia akan berciuman.

.

.

 _ **Cuph..**_

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata. Tak terlalu lama karena Naruto segera mengakhiri kecupan itu seraya berbisik pelan di dekat telinga Hinata, "Jangan harap aku akan mengakuimu sebagai istriku". Kemudian Naruto menarik wajahnya dari Hinata dan menampilkan cengiran lebar di depan orang tuanya dan tamu yang hadir.

Hinata mematung, ia akhirnya menyadari satu hal,

Kehidupan yang berat sudah menantinya setelah ini.

Hinata kemudian tersenyum, bukankah ia berjanji takkan mundur lagi?

•••

Selesai acara, Hinata dibawa ke mansion Uzumaki, mungkin sedikit pesta untuk merayakan pernikahan Naruto.

"Hinata, kami sudah memindah semua pakaian dan barang-barangmu ke kamar Naruto, kalian ganti bajulah dulu, nanti kembalilah ke bawah, ini pesta kalian" kata Tsunade saat mereka tiba di kediaman Uzumaki.

"Nanti aku dan Hinata akan langsung pergi ke apartemenku saja Baa-chan, kalian nikmati saja pestanya di sini". Putus Naruto.

"Hinata, persiapkan baju-bajumu untuk kau bawa ke apartemenku". Lanjutnya menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata sebenarnya masih bingung kenapa Naruto ingin membawanya ke apartemennya. Namun Hinata ikut saja dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun".

Hinata kemudian ke kamar Naruto untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Are, sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah tak sabar ya" ucap Tsunade mengerling jahil pada cucunya.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya bosan, ia takkan terprovokasi godaan yang dilayangkan neneknya itu.

"Nah kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini sebentar". Tsunade kemudian berjalan ke meja yang ada di ujung ruangan, ia mengambil sebuah botol berukuran sedang.

"Ini untukmu". Ucapnya pada Naruto sembari menyodorkan botol itu.

"Apa ini Baa-chan?".

"Obat pereda rasa sakit, tapi ini sedikit berbeda dari obat yang biasa kau minum selama ini, aku baru saja memperbaruinya, aku sampai lembur di laboratorium rumah sakit untuk membuat obat ini khusus untukmu, Bocah".

"Karena kau sekarang sudah beristri, kurasa sekarang aku akan mengganti obatmu yang lama dengan yang ini, obat ini memiliki manfaat yang lebih kompleks, minumlah sehari satu kali, jantungmu akan bekerja dengan baik meski kau melakukan kegiatan yang berat dan melelahkan". Kata Tsunade.

"Kegiatan yang berat dan melelahkan?". Tanya Naruto bingung.

 **Pletakk!**

"Ouch!".

"Apa kau lupa? Malam ini akan menjadi malam pertamamu dengan Hinata, Bocah!".

Otak Naruto memproses perkataan neneknya, rona merah tipis terlihat di pipi Naruto walau tak begitu kentara di kulit tannya.

"Ya ya baiklah, aku mengerti". Ucapnya.

"Lagipula kau pasti membutuhkan obat itu nantinya, dan jangan lupa untuk tetap rutin melakukan terapi, ayahmu berencana menyerahkan perusahaan yang ada di Konoha padamu, kau harus tetap kelihatan bugar agar ayahmu tidak curiga".

"Benarkah itu Baa-chan?"

Dijawab anggukan oleh Tsunade.

"Yosh, aku akan meminum obat ini nanti, terima kasih Baa-chan".

"Dan soal pendonor untukmu, aku akan terus mencarinya, kau tetap butuh donor jantung agar sembuh dengan total, obat itu hanya pereda sakit saja, bukan mengobati".

"Tak apa Baa-chan, terima kasih, Baa-chan memang yang terbaik". Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya di depan Tsunade.

Tsunade hanya mendengus geli.

•••

Naruto dan Hinata tiba di apartemen Naruto, Hinata sebelumnya tak tau kalau Naruto ternyata memiliki apartemen terletak tak jauh dari Uzumaki Hospital.

"Kamarmu di sana, pindahkan saja barang bawaanmu ke sana". Kata Naruto saat mereka tiba di apartemennya.

"Tapi Naruto-kun, bukankah seharusnya kita sekamar?".

Naruto berbalik mendekat dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Apa katamu? Sekamar? Jangan bermimpi, aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan karena aku ingin berduaan denganmu, jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri, lagi pula... kamarku terlarang untuk kau masuki". Ucapnya penuh penekanan.

•••

Kehidupan pernikahan mereka setelah itu semakin hambar. Naruto yang mulai sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya dan mengabaikan Hinata. Bahkan semua masakan yang dimasak oleh Hinata tak pernah disentuh sedikitpun oleh Naruto.

 **.**

Malam itu Hinata menyambut Naruto pulang kantor, ia tampak kusut dan lelah karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang ia kerjaan selama di kantor. Hinata berinisiatif membuatkannya ramen dan ocha hangat untuknya. Mungkin dengan membuatkan ramen Hinata pikir Naruto akan semangat kembali karena bagaimanapun ramen adalah makanan favorit suaminya.

Apa Hinata boleh menyebutnya suami di sini?.

"Naruto-kun, aku membuatkan ramen untukmu, makanlah, kau terlihat lelah". Tawar Hinata.

Naruto melihat ramen yang Hinata ulurkan padanya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menengadah memandang Hinata tajam. Naruto meraih ramen itu dan,

.

.

 _ **Byurr.**_

Naruto menumpahkan ramen itu pada Hinata.

Hinata tentu kaget, pundaknya terasa pedih karena terkena kuah ramen yang demi apapun itu masih panas.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau laku-"

"Jangan sok baik padaku! Aku tak mau memakan makanan buatanmu, kau pasti berencana meracuniku kan?!" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak seperti itu". Hinata menjawab lemah, air matanya tumpah.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" usir Naruto.

Hinata berlari ke kamarnya sambil menahan tangis, kenapa Naruto masih saja mencurigainya?

Ia kemudian mengambil handuk kecil dan membasahinya dengan air dingin, membuka bajunya, ia melihat pundaknya sedikit melepuh, ia hanya mengompres pundaknya dengan handuk basah.

Menahan air matanya, ia berusaha tegar.

•

Naruto berbaring di ranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar.

Apa tadi ia terlalu kasar pada Hinata? Tapi biar sajalah, biar Hinata tau diri dan menyerah. Pikirnya.

•

Mungkin setelah kejadian tadi malam, Naruto pikir Hinata akan menyerah, nyatanya tidak. Hinata masih bersikap biasa seolah-olah kejadian tadi malam tak pernah terjadi.

Hal itu membuat sikap kasar Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi padanya.

•

.

Hinata terdiam di kamarnya.

Mengingat hubungannya dengan Naruto yang tak bisa dibilang baik. Segala hal yang dilakukan Hinata untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta nyatanya tak berdampak apapun.

Mulai dari membawakan makanan ke kantornya yang berakhir dengan pengusiran sepihak oleh Naruto.

Membuatkan makanan maupun cemilan namun Naruto menuduhnya menaruh racun di dalamnya dan berakhir Naruto menumpahkannya padanya.

Mengingatkannya untuk melakukan terapi yang berakhir Naruto memarahinya dan mengatainya cerewet.

Ia hampir saja menyerah, tapi waktunya yang tersisa tinggal semakin sedikit, karena ini sudah hampir satu bulan pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Jadi ia akan selalu ada di sisi Naruto sampai hari itu tiba.

.

.

.

Ya, sampai hari itu tiba.

•

•

•••

•

•

 _ **Bersambung…**_

•

 **Kayaknya kemarin ada yang minta sebelum Valen masuk ke chapter Pernikahan NaruHina, dijelasin dulu soal Sakura yang gak suka sama Naruto.**

 **Tapi di chapter sebelumnya Valen udah sedikit jelasin kok soal perasaan Sakura pada Naruto, walau gak secara gamblang sih. Pokoknya cermati aja tiap dialog dan monolog di moment NaruSaku kemarin, bisa dilihat bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.**

 **Jadi sorry Valen langsung lompat ke chapter pernikahan NaruHina.**

•

 _ **Tinggal dua atau tiga chapter lagi plus Epilog mungkin story ini akan tamat.**_

 _ **Lihat saja nanti.**_


	10. Chapter 10

•

•

 **All Characters belong to MK**

•

Sakura sedang di apartemennya menonton TV, hingga ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Pemberitahuan pesan dari nomor tak dikenal pun terlihat.

 _From : +628545xx_

 _Aku kembali, temui aku di Bandara, aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu._

 _._

 _(Sasuke)_

.

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya, tak kuasa menahan luapan air mata bahagia, penantiannya selama tujuh tahun lebih akhirnya membuahkan hasil, ia akhirnya bisa berjumpa dengan pria yang selama ini merajai hatinya. Ia juga memiliki banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada pria itu.

Segera ia menyambar sweater merah marunnya dan keluar apartemen, ia akan menemui Sasuke di bandara. Melambai pada taksi yang melintas segera ia masuk, "Bandara Konoha!", ucapnya singkat pada supir taksi. Dan taksi pun melaju ke sana.

Di dalam taksi Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandangi ponselnya, astaga ia benar-benar tak menyangka, Sasuke kembali dan mengajaknya bertemu.

Sesampainya di bandara, Sakura memasuki lobby bandara, ia melihat siluet pria berambut hitam memakai jaket biru tua duduk memandangi ponselnya, wajahnya tak terlalu terlihat karena tertutupi rambutnya yang mulai memanjang. Sebuah koper besar tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Ketika pria itu mengangkat kepalanya, pandangan mereka pun bertemu.

.

.

.

Air mata menetes mengalir di pipinya, Sakura bergumam _"Sasuke-kun"_ dan berlari menuju pria itu. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya pun segera berdiri dan merengkuh Sakura ketika gadis itu menghambur ke pelukannya. Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis di dada bidang Sasuke, sungguh, ia benar-benar merindukan pria yang dipeluknya kini.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, dipandanginya wajah Sakura yang penuh air mata, ia mencoba menghapus air mata Sakura dengan jempolnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku sangat merindukanmu", ucap Sakura parau.

"Maafkan aku", kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan tinggal di sini? Kau tak akan pergi lagi kan?" tanya Sakura sambil meremas erat jaket Sasuke.

"Aku… belum tau".

Genggaman Sakura pada jaket Sasuke mulai mengendur, "Begitu ya, lalu sekarang kau akan tinggal di mana? Kudengar Uchiha Mansion sudah ditutup".

"Hn, mungkin aku bisa menyewa apartemen di sekitar sini".

"Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kau tinggal di apartemenku saja", Sakura memilin-milin lengan sweaternya dan menunduk tak berani menatap mata Sasuke.

"Boleh", jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke tak percaya, namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum dan meraih tangan Sasuke.

.

.

"Ayo"

•••

Naruto masih duduk di meja kebesarannya, jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol keyboard laptopnya, sesekali ia memijit pelipisnya, rasanya pekerjaan yang bertumpuk ini lama-lama membuatnya sakit kepala. Ia melirik jam yang ada di ruangannya.

"Sudah jam satu siang kah?", gumamnya. Jam istirahat siang baru saja lewat, dan ia lupa makan siang.

Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja, tak ada pesan maupun notifikasi apapun. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, seingatnya jika sudah mendekati jam makan siang, Sakura akan mengiriminya pesan mengingatkan untuk berhenti bekerja dan makan siang dulu. Namun sekarang tak ada pesan masuk satupun dari Sakura.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sakura yang sering mengiriminya pesan untuk mengingatkannya makan siang, Hinata juga sering mengiriminya pesan, tapi Naruto selalu mengabaikannya, bahkan jika Hinata kelewat khawatir pada Naruto yang belum makan siang maka Hinata akan mengantarkan bento ke kantornya, namun Naruto mengusirnya dan melarang Hinata untuk datang ke kantor lagi, dan Hinata yang keras kepala akan tetap datang ke kantor walau bento buatannya tidak disentuh Naruto.

Sekarang benar-benar aneh, tak ada satupun pesan dari Sakura. Kenapa ia tidak mengiriminya pesan seharian ini?

Kemudian ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar, ternyata ada pesan masuk. Melihat nama pengirim adalah nama Hinata yang terpampang di layar membuatnya enggan membuka pesan itu.

Mengabaikan pesan Hinata, Naruto pun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura.

' _tuuut…. tuuutt… , klik! Nomor yang anda tuju tidak menjawab'._

"Ck, kenapa tidak diangkat sih". Ia menaruh kembali ponselnya di meja dengan kasar. 'Sore nanti sepulang dari kantor aku ke apartemennya saja'. Pikirnya.

•••

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berada di apartemen Sakura, menikmati makan siang. Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar, Sakura pun melihat ponselnya,

' _Naruto is calling…'_

Sakura terdiam lalu kemudian meletakkannya kembali di meja.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?", tanya Sasuke.

"Ahaha bukan panggilan yang penting, omong-omong Sasuke-kun, apa kau menyukai makanannya?", ujar Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, ini lumayan, terakhir yang kuingat rasa masakanmu sangat aneh", jawab Sasuke jujur. Sakura mencebik kesal.

"Mou Sasuke-kun, waktu itu aku masih belajar, sekarang kan aku sudah mahir". Rajuknya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh.

 **.**

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sepanjang hari, Sakura sangat bahagia saat Sasuke bercerita bahwa ia merindukannya saat di luar negeri. Mereka mengobrol sampai sore menjelang.

Saat ini mereka berada di sofa ruang tengah apartemen Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa saat itu kau pergi?"

"Ada banyak hal yang terjadi, dan aku putuskan untuk pergi".

"Tap-tapi ke-kenapa waktu itu kau memutuskanku? Ka-kalau kau memang ingin pergi ke luar negeri, aku bisa menunggumu di sini kan", mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, mengingat masa lalu saat Sasuke memutuskannya.

"Saat itu aku belum tau aku akan kembali ke Konoha atau tidak", Sasuke menatap mata Sakura, "Aku juga tidak ingin kau menungguku". Ujarnya kemudian.

"Aku menunggumu selalu Sasuke-kun, dan sekarang kau kembali kan". Sakura tersenyum senang, merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, apa kau akan pergi lagi?". Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sasuke dan memandangnya dalam. Sasuke hanya diam memalingkan wajahnya ke samping tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Jika kau memang ingin pergi lagi, bi-bisakah a-aku ikut denganmu?". Sakura memelas malu.

Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura. "Jika aku pergi, kau cukup menungguku saja di sini, aku pasti kembali". Ucapnya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sasuke erat. Demi apapun ia begitu mencintai Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba,

.

 **Sreet.**

 **Bugh!**

"Sasuke-kun!".

Sakura berteriak panik karena Sasuke jatuh tersungkur dengan bibir berdarah.

"Kau! Dasar brengsek!", umpat Naruto yang baru datang dan memukul Sasuke keras. Seolah tak puas hanya memukul satu kali ia pun kembali mencengkeram kerah baju Sasuke dan memukul rahangnya.

 **Bugh!**

"Naruto hentikan!", Sakura menarik Naruto menjauh kemudian ia berlutut menyamakan posisinya dengan Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk.

"Aku tak apa, Sakura", ucap Sasuke saat melihat tatapan sedih Sakura.

Sakura memapah Sasuke untuk bangun.

Sasuke mengusap sisi bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Lama tak jumpa, Dobe". Ucapnya tenang pada Naruto.

Naruto yang naik pitam nyaris saja memukul Sasuke lagi jika saja Sakura tak berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hentikan Naruto, kau menyakiti Sasuke-kun!".

"Sakura, biar kuhajar si brengsek itu, dia sudah berani menyentuhmu di depanku!". Nafas Naruto tersengal-sengal menahan emosi.

"Kumohon Naruto, hentikan semua ini, jika kau melukai Sasuke-kun, itu berarti kau juga menyakitiku". Ucap Sakura sedih. Ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Sakura…", Naruto berujar lirih menyaksikan apa yang ada di depannya.

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun sudah berdamai, kami saling mencintai, kumohon Naruto, jangan memaksaku lagi, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu", kata Sakura meluapkan isi hatinya pada Naruto yang selama ini ia tahan. " Bisakah… bisakah kita bertiga kembali seperti dulu?! hiks". Sakura tak kuasa menahan tangis.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Ini terasa seperti dejavu baginya, Sakura lagi-lagi memproklamirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto berbalik ke arah pintu.

 **Brakk!**

Ia meninju pintu apartemen Sakura dengan keras.

"Sial!" umpatnya. Kemudian ia pergi dari sana.

Naruto membanting pintu mobilnya keras, ia emosi sekarang. Pulang kerja niatnya ingin berkunjung ke apartemen Sakura malah ia melihat Sasuke di sana. Ia geram.

Segera ia pulang ke apartemennya dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **.**

Sampai di apartemen, ia melihat Hinata tertidur di sofa, 'apa mungkin ia menungguku?' batinnya.

Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah istrinya itu.

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit pada dadanya. Ia mencengkeram dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, sial ia lupa meminum obatnya hari ini. Rasa sakit semakin terasa, nafasnya juga sesak. Pandangannya memburam dan,

 **Bruk!**

.

Hinata yang awalnya tidur nyeyak terbangun karena mendengar suara jatuh di dekatnya. Ia membuka mata melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Naruto sudah tergeletak di bawah.

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang terjadi?". Hinata panik. Segera ia menelepon ambulance.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance dari rumah sakit Uzumaki pun tiba. Naruto di bawa ke rumah sakit saat itu juga.

•

Selama pemeriksaan, Hinata tak henti-hentinya menangis luar ruangan Unit Gawat Darurat di mana suaminya dirawat, sungguh ia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto. Ia berdo'a semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.

 **Ceklek**

.

.

Pintu UGD pun terbuka, Tsunade keluar menemui Hinata.

"Baa-san, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sambil berurai air mata.

"Naruto tidak apa-apa, sepertinya dia lupa meminum obatnya, saat ini dia belum siuman, tapi tenanglah, dia masih bisa bertahan, kau tak perlu khawatir, besok pasti Naruto siuman, sekarang dia akan kupindahkan ke kamar inap biasa, kau jagalah ia malam ini". Jawab Tsunade.

Hinata sedikit lega, "Baiklah Baa-san, aku menginap di sini menjaga Naruto-kun".

"Kaa-san, bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" teriak Kushina tiba-tiba.

"Kushina, kau mengagetkanku, Naruto tak apa-apa, ia hanya lupa meminum obatnya". Jawab Tsunade.

Kushina kemudian menoleh pada Hinata dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau, apa sih kerjaanmu selama ini hah? Kau tidak mengingatkan Naruto minum obat? Kau jadi istri tidak pecus sekali sih!" omel Kushina pada Hinata.

"Ma-maaf Kaa-san". Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Maaf maaf, kau lihat akibatnya, anakku masuk rumah sakit!".

Hinata makin menunduk. Seingatnya ia sudah mengirim SMS pada Naruto siang tadi. 'Apa Naruto-kun belum membacanya?' pikirnya.

"Sudahlah Kushina, jangan menyalahkan Hinata". Kata Tsunade bijak.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini Naruto sakit apa?"

Mendengar suara itu sontak membuat ketiganya menoleh pada ke sumber suara. Mereka lupa ada Minato di sini.

"Kenapa kalian diam? Katakan sesuatu". Nada suara Minato meninggi.

.

.

"Minato, Kushina, kalian ikutlah ke ruanganku. Dan, Hinata pergilah ke kamar Naruto, kau bisa menjaganya malam ini". Putus Tsunade.

•••

•

 _ **Bersambung…**_

.

•

 _ **Gimana ya bilangnya, Valen minta maaf banget dehh karena ide story ini emang pasaran dan mungkin jalan ceritanya udah mainstream dan gampang ketebak, kemarin Valem sempat mikir buat hapus fict ini hehe. Tapi Valen sayang juga. Akhirnya dengan segala yang ada Valen putusin untuk tetep lanjut sampai akhir.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Walaupun ngebosenin tapi jangan bosen-bosen baca ya Minna XD**

•

•

•••

•

"Minato, Kushina, kalian ikutlah ke ruanganku. Dan, Hinata pergilah ke kamar Naruto, kau bisa menjaganya malam ini".

•

Minato dan Kushina mengikuti langkah Tsunade menuju ruangannya, banyak hal yang perlu dijelaskan malam ini. Tsunade berfikir mungkin ini sudah saatnya Minato tahu tentang sakit yang diderita anaknya.

"Kalian duduklah" kata Tsunade begitu tiba di ruangannya.

"Ceritakan padaku Kaa-san, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?". Tuntut Minato.

Tsunade terdiam sebentar, menarik nafas dalam, kemudian mulai bercerita.

"Naruto menderita kelainan jantung".

Minato terkejut, Naruto selama ini tampak seperti anak yang sehat dan normal.

"Kau pasti terkejut kan Minato? Naruto terlihat seperti anak yang periang, tapi sebenarnya ia bisa mati kapan saja, ia melarang kami untuk menceritakannya padamu agar kau tidak mengkhawatirkannya dan bisa fokus dengan pekerjaanmu".

Minato mengusap wajahnya, "Aku ayah yang payah". Ujarnya.

Kushina mengelus pundaknya, "Jika kau ayah yang payah, maka aku ibu yang payah juga, maafkan aku tidak memberitahumu dari awal".

"Lalu apa Naruto bisa disembuhkan?". Tanya Minato.

Tsunade mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku sedang mencari pendonor, aku yakin aku hampir menemukannya, sementara ini aku hanya memberikan obat khusus padanya, tenanglah".

•••

Hinata memasuki ruangan Naruto dirawat, aroma obat menguar dari dalam sana. Ia melihat suaminya terbaring di atas ranjang dengan mata terpejam.

"Naruto-kun". Lirihnya.

Ia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan berniat menyentuh wajah Naruto, namun ia menariknya lagi.

Ia ragu, apa boleh ia menyentuhnya?

Menarik napas dalam ia kembali mengulurkan tangan, menyentuh rambut pirang suaminya, mengelusnya pelan, ia merasa semakin sesak melihat orang yang ia cintai terbaring lemah dengan selang-selang infus yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah, kau membuat kami khawatir, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Tak biasanya kau sampai seperti ini". Hinata bermonolog sendiri. Baginya Naruto adalah pria yang kuat, meskipun sakit, ia akan tetap tersenyum ceria dan semangat.

Walaupun Naruto tak pernah tersenyum padanya, tapi ia selalu memperhatikannya. Ketika Naruto bertelepon dengan seseorang -yang ia tebak pasti Sakura- Naruto selalu semangat, bercerita panjang lebar di telepon sambil sesekali menggombal dan tertawa lepas. Hinata sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Baginya melihat senyuman Naruto adalah moment yang paling membahagiakan seumur hidupnya.

Hinata duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Naruto, menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Sampai rasa kantuk membuatnya merebahkan kepalanya di ranjang yang ditempati Naruto hingga membuatnya terlelap.

••

Keesokan paginya, Hinata terbangun, punggungnya terasa pegal karena ia tidur membungkuk. Ia melihat Naruto di depannya masih juga belum siuman.

Ia mengelus rambut suaminya pelan, mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto yang besar.

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah, hiks".

Ia tak bisa menahan isakannya, suaminya belum juga terbangun.

 **Ceklek**

.

.

Pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka,

Hinata segera menyeka air matanya. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, kalian datang".

Kushina mendekat ke ranjang Naruto tak memperdulikan sapaan Hinata.

"Pergilah ke kantin Hinata, beli sarapan dan bersihkan dirimu dulu, Naruto biar kami yang menjaga". Kata Minato.

"Tapi Naruto-kun belum bangun juga Tou-san".

"Aku sudah memanggil Baa-sanmu kemari, ia akan memeriksa keadaan Naruto lagi, kau juga harus makan agar tak ikut sakit".

Hinata mengangguk dan keluar menuju kantin. Sejak semalam ia belum makan, menunggu Naruto pulang kerja hingga ketiduran di sofa.

 **.**

 **Ceklek.**

.

"Aku akan mengecek keadaan Naruto". Ucap Tsunade saat tiba di kamar rawat Naruto. Ia menenteng kotak berisi obat-obat dan alat kedokteran.

Kushina dan Minato mengangguk kemudian mundur memberi ruang Tsunade untuk memeriksa kondisi Naruto.

Beberapa saat kemudian keringat mengalir dari pelipis Tsunade.

' _Sial, detak jantungnya lemah, apa ia harus operasi sekarang? Tidak tidak, ini belum saatnya, aku harus melakukan sesuatu'_. Batin Tsunade panik saat mengetahui kondisi cucunya dalam keadaan tak baik. Ia mengambil suntikan dan mengisinya dengan cairan obat lalu menyuntikkannya pada Naruto. _'Kumohon cepatlah bangun Naruto!'_. Batin Tsunade.

Setelah semua selesai, Tsunade mengakhiri pemeriksaannya dan berbalik, memandang Minato dan Kushina.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Kaa-san?" tanya Kushina.

Tsunade berusaha tersenyum, "Y-ya, Naruto baik-baik saja, tapi mungkin ia akan tertidur sampai nanti sore, atau mungkin besok, kalian tak perlu khawatir".

 **.**

Hinata memakan sarapannya dengan lesu, ia masih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto. Bagaimana kalau Naruto belum bangun juga sampai besok?

Segera ia menandaskan sarapannya agar bisa cepat menemui suaminya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar inap suaminya, Kushina dan Minato masih di sini rupanya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Kushina menunduk sedih, Minato juga menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Baa-sanmu bilang, Naruto mungkin bangun besok". Jawab Minato pelan. Ia masih ragu sebenarnya, tapi semoga saja Naruto benar-benar bangun besok bukan?

"Begitu ya". Lirihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 Hari Kemudian..**_

.

.

Hinata masih di samping Naruto, memandangi wajah tampan suaminya tanpa berkedip, kenapa Naruto-nya belum bangun juga? Bukankah Tsunade bilang Naruto harusnya sudah bangun kemarin?

Hinata berfikir, apakah keadaan Naruto semakin parah? Mungkinkah Naruto harus transplantasi jantung sekarang?

Hinata terlonjak. Benar! Jika Naruto operasi sekarang, pasti Naruto bisa bangun kan? Setuju dengan pemikirannya, ia pun segera berlari menuju ruangan Tsunade.

.

Tsunade menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja di ruangannya. Ia bingung. Apa yang ia takutkan terjadi, sampai sekarang Naruto belum juga bangun. Tsunade sedikit cemas, apa ada yang salah dengan obatnya? Ia pikir ia sudah membuat obatnya dengan benar, tapi kenapa Naruto belum bangun juga?

 **Tok tok tok**

Ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk" ucapnya.

"Tsunade Baa-san". Teriak Hinata ketika memasuki ruangan Tsunade.

"Ada apa Hinata? Kenapa kau panik seperti itu?". Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati Hinata.

"Baa-san, tolong operasi Naruto-kun sekarang!". Kata Hinata.

"Ap-apa!? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang Hinata!". Jawab Tsunade tegas.

"Aku mohon Baa-san, Naruto-kun sampai sekarang belum bangun juga". "Aku tidak bisa.. hiks.. melihat Naruto-kun seperti itu terus". Hinata menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh luka.

Perlahan Hinata merosot turun, berlutut di depan Tsunade dan menggenggam ujung jas dokter yang dikenakan Tsunade dengan erat.

"Aku mohon Baa-san, ambil jantungku sekarang, untuk Naruto-kun.. hiks".

Tsunade mengepalkan tangan. Ia tak boleh goyah, ia sudah merencanakan jadwal operasi Naruto sejak awal, dan ini bukanlah waktunya.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam.

"Naruto tidak harus operasi sekarang, aku masih bisa mengatasinya". Kata Tsunade kemudian.

.

.

"Apa maksud semua ini?!". Teriak Kushina.

Ia dan Minato awalnya ingin masuk ke ruangan Tsunade namun urung ketika mendengar suara Hinata memohon untuk diambil jantungnya.

Tsunade dan Hinata terkejut.' Sial kenapa jadi begini?' batin Tsunade.

"Hinata, apa maksudmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau meminta pada Kaa-san agar diambil jantungmu?". Tanya Minato.

"Ak-aku…." Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Hinata adalah pendonor yang kupilih untuk Naruto". Tegas Tsunade.

"Apa?!"

Hinata menunduk, Minato dan Kushina memandang Hinata tak percaya. Minato menatap ibunya,

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata masih hidup Kaa-san!". Protes Minato.

"Tou-san, jangan salahkan Baa-san, ini semua karena keinginanku sendiri". Kata Hinata.

"Jangan lakukan itu Hinata, kau masih muda!". Minato benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan jalan pikiran Hinata, ia masih muda dan masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang.

"Aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun menderita lebih dari ini, kumohon Tou-san, izinkan aku. Masa depan Naruto-kun jauh lebih penting daripada aku, dia memiliki kalian, keluarga yang menyayanginya, aku tidak ingin ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kalian, lagipula Naruto-kun adalah anak satu-satunya yang Tou-san miliki kan?". Hinata menatap Minato dalam, berusaha meyakinkan mertuanya.

Kushina sedari tadi terdiam, memperhatikan Hinata, ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan senekat itu. Jujur saja ia memang tidak ingin putera semata wayangnya meninggal, tapi ia juga tidak ingin mengorbankan siapapun. Ia takkan setega itu. Tapi melihat keteguhan hati Hinata membuatnya tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Hinata". Panggil Kushina pelan. "Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

Hinata menunduk, kemudian mengangguk pelan,

"Aku sangat… sangat mencintainya". Hinata tersenyum, namun air matanya masih jatuh. "Aku sangat mencintainya, Kaa-san". Ucapnya parau menahan tangis.

 **Bruk**

Kushina menabrak tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat.

"Kaa-san"

Hinata masih terkejut, ibu mertuanya tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Hinata, terima kasih".

••

Naruto membuka mata, melirik ke sekitar, namun hanya kegelapan yang dapat ia lihat.

"Ini di mana?".

Dengan terhuyung ia mencoba berdiri, berjalan ke sekeliling, samar-samar ia melihat cahaya redup di kejauhan. 'Seperti ada yang menyalakan api unggun'. Pikirnya.

Ia mendekat ke arah cahaya itu. Setelah mendekat, ia membulatkan mata tak percaya.

'Itu kan-".

"Mendekatlah Naruto". Ujar pria tua yang duduk di dekat api unggun tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, seolah ia tau ada Naruto di belakangnya.

"Ero Jii-san!". Teriak Naruto tak percaya. Kakeknya yang sudah lama tiada kini ada di depannya.

"Oi oi jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Namaku Jiraiya kau ingat!". Sungut pria itu.

"Hahaha, aku sudah terbiasa, omong-omong kenapa kau di sini Jii-san?". Tanya Naruto sembari duduk di samping Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja aku di sini karena aku sudah mati, Bocah".

"Eh? La-lalu kenapa aku juga bisa ada di sini?". Naruto mulai takut. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Entah, mungkin kau juga sudah mati?".

' _Tak mungkin aku sudah mati, tidak tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi, aku masih muda, tidaakk'_. Batin Naruto panik.

Jiraiya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Terima saja Naruto, ini sudah takdirmu. Nah berhubung kau sudah ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja". Tawar Jiraiya.

"Tap-tapi Jii-san, tak mungkin aku sudah mati, aku belum bertemu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan". Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya kesal karena kakeknya nampak tenang-tenang di saat seperti ini.

"Naruto, kulihat kau sudah menikah". Ucap Jiraiya pelan dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa diartikan.

Naruto yang mendengar itupun berhenti mengacak rambutnya dan menoleh pada kakeknya. "Ya, begitulah, apa kau bisa melihatnya Jii-san?".

"Ya, tentu saja, kau mempunyai istri yang sangat cantik dan sexy". Jawab Jiraiya menggebu-gebu.

"Jangan berbicara yang tak senonoh tentang istriku, Jii-san". Naruto memutar matanya bosan, kakeknya benar-benar masih _ero_ seperti biasanya. Tunggu dulu, apa baru saja ia bilang 'istriku'? Sensasi aneh menjalar ketika ia mengatakannya.

Dan ia menyukai sensasi itu.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu Naruto?". Tanya Jiraiya lagi dengan ekspresi serius.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya". Jawab Naruto.

"Kukira sudah saatnya kau untuk sedikit demi sedikit mencintai istrimu, lambat laun kau akan memahami perasaanmu padanya".

"Bukankah sekarang sudah terlambat Jii-san? Aku kan sudah mati".

"Baka, tentu saja kau belum mati, sebentar lagi kau akan terbangun".

.

.

"Eh?!"

•

Naruto seketika membuka mata, melihat sekeliling, ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak lagi berada di depan api unggun bersama kakeknya. Ia ada di sebuah ruangan rumah sakit sekarang. Ia merasakan tangan halus tengah menggenggam tangannya. Menoleh ke samping, ia melihat Hinata tidur menelungkupkan kepalanya di pinggir ranjang sambil menggenggam tangannya.

' _Lagi-lagi ia menungguiku'._

Ia menggerakkan tangannya yang lain untuk mengelus rambut gelap Hinata pelan agar tak mengganggu tidurnya. Istrinya nampak lelap saat ini.

Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Mengingat-ingat hal terakhir yang dikatakan kakeknya sebelum terbangun, hingga rasa kantuk membuatnya terlelap. Lagi.

•••

•

•

 _ **Bersambung…**_

•

•

 **Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter akhir**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Valen makasih banget deh buat yang antusias nunggu chapter ini update. Valen baru bisa update sekarang karena kesibukan Valen sejak beberapa hari lalu. Udah bikin kerangka cerita sejak awal tapi belum dimatengin, trus karena banyak kerjaan akhirnya file-nya terbengkalai di PC kantor. Setelah hari-hari sibuk itu pun Valen kelelahan dan jatuh sakit, jadi harus bedrest selama beberapa hari. Dan yah… sekarang baru bisa update.**_

 _ **Banyak cerita yang Valen rombak karena Valen berubah pikiran, lalu mulai nulis dari awal lagi. Ini pun updatenya ngebut, maaf banget ya kalau ceritanya kacau.**_

 _ **Dan satu lagi, ini belumlah berakhir, masih ada epilog yang akan Valen publish secepatnya kalau sempat. Di chapter berapa ya Valen lupa, Valen pernah ngasih tau kalo Epilognya menyinggung kisah keluarga Hinata.**_

•

 _ **BTW di chapter kemarin Naruto cuma baru tersadar dari koma, dia belum dioperasi, kan Tsunade dah ngomong kalo waktu itu bukan saatnya operasi. Kayaknya chapter kemarin rada rancu ya jadi mungkin bikin gagal paham wkwk XD**_

•

 **Warning!**

 _ **Chapter ini agak panjang jadi mungkin terasa garing, alurnya juga ngebut dan dipaksakan. Masih banyak typo serta kata-kata yang mendadak ilang, jadi tetep waspada ya!**_

•••

•

 **Here you go!.**

•

Pagi menjelang, mentari pun sudah mulai meninggi, rutinitas di rumah sakit sudah mulai berjalan. Dokter dan perawat bersliweran di koridor, petugas dapur gizi rumah sakit mengantar makanan sehat ke semua pasien.

 _ **Tok tok**_

.

.

"Permisi Nona, ini sarapan untuk -eh, bukankah kau Hinata?". Ucapan petugas itupun terpotong ketika melihat Hinata duduk di dekat pasien.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" lanjutnya.

"Tenten-san!". Di sisi lain Hinata juga tidak menyangka bertemu teman kerjanya saat ia masih di dapur rumah sakit Uzumaki.

"Hinata, kenapa sekarang kau bisa berada di ruangan Uzumaki?". Tenten menaruh makanan di nakas dan memandang Hinata curiga.

"Eum… ak-aku disuruh Dokter Tsunade untuk menjaga Naruto-san, itulah kenapa sekarang aku ada di sini". Hinata cukup gugup menjawabnya, semoga Tenten tidak semakin curiga, batinnya. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau sekarang ia adalah istri Naruto, bisa-bisa berita pernikahan itu menyebar dan Naruto akan makin benci padanya.

"Oh begitu, jadi seperti pengasuh begitu ya."

"Uhm". Hinata mengangguk tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali bekerja dulu". Tenten pun keluar rungan.

Hinata bernafas lega, ia dan Tenten tidak terlalu akrab saat bekerja dulu, jadi itulah mengapa Tenten tidak terlalu kepo dengan urusan Hinata.

Sepeninggal Tenten, Hinata mengamati makanan yang tergeletak di nakas di sampingnya. Bubur dan sup bola-bola ayam giling, lengkap dengan susu dan potongan semangka.

' _Naruto-kun kan belum siuman, kenapa dibawakan makanan?'_. Pikirnya.

" _Ngggh"._

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, ia melihat Naruto sudah membuka mata dan berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Hinata terpaku. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Segera ia menerjang Naruto, melingkarkan tangan pada leher Naruto, menangis di pundaknya.

"Naruto-kun, syukurlah…. syukurlah".

Naruto terkejut, Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya, ia coba mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan itu, namun Hinata terlanjur menarik tubuhnya menjauh.

"Ma-maafkan aku Naruto-kun, ak-aku tidak bermaksud-". Hinata menjelaskan dengan gugup, ia tidak mau Naruto marah dan membencinya karena ia memeluknya sembarangan.

"Hn, tak apa". Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Hinata beruntun.

Hinata mengambil piring berisi makanan yang baru diantar tadi, membawanya pada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun makanlah". Tawar Hinata, ia mulai menyendok bubur itu sedikit. Naruto terdiam mengamati makanan itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Melihat Naruto yang hanya terdiam memandangi makanannya membuat Hinata was-was.

"In-ini makanan buatan rumah sakit Naruto-kun, bu-bukan masakanku, ini tidak ada racunnya, sungguh!". Sanggah Hinata cepat, ia mengira Naruto meragukan makanan yang ia tawarkan. Karena selama ini Naruto memang menolak makan makanan buatan Hinata.

Naruto tertegun, rasa bersalah menyergapnya. Ia tidak bermaksud meragukan makanan yang dipegang Hinata, ia hanya sedang tidak ingin makan apapun.

"Hinata"

"….."

"Maaf". Hanya itu yang diucapkan Naruto.

Kesalahan mana yang dimintakan maaf? Maaf karena meragukan makanan Hinata, apa maaf karena perilaku kasarnya pada Hinata selama ini, atau permintaan maaf karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan gadis itu? Naruto pun tak tahu.

Hinata masih terdiam, tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Baginya Naruto tidak pernah berbuat salah padanya, kenapa harus minta maaf? Tapi, Mungkinkah? Hinata tersenyum dengan pemikirannya, Naruto pasti mulai mau menerimanya. Hinata tersenyum makin lebar dan mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau keluar? Aku sedang ingin sendiri, tidak usah panggil dokter". Kata Naruto sembari membaringkan diri di kasur rumah sakit yang ia tempati.

Hinata terperangah. Apa baru saja Naruto mengusir halus dirinya?

"Baiklah". Hinata bilang begitu tapi ia tidak langsung keluar, ia terlebih dulu berjalan menuju kasur Naruto dan menyelimuti tubuh suaminya. Lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar rawat Naruto, Hinata ia bersandar pada pintu, tersenyum miris menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Baka, kau terlalu percaya diri". Lirihnya. Kemudian berlalu.

•

Sepeninggal Hinata, Naruto terbaring memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit. Ingatannya melayang pada kejadian sebelum ia jatuh pingsan. Sasuke dan Sakura. Benarkah mereka bersama lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengannya sekarang? Apa ia harus kembali menyaksikan kisah cinta mereka lagi sama seperti masa SMA dulu?

Tidak mungkin. Ia tidak ingin hal itu. Setelah ia sembuh nanti, ia akan mencari cara agar Sakura bisa bersamanya lagi. Tak peduli jika Sakura akan mengatainya keras kepala. Karena Sakura memang pernah mengatakan ia merasa terkurung bila bersama Naruto. Sakura tidak pernah benar-benar mencintainya.

 _ **Ceklek.**_

 **.**

 **.**

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat pintu kamarnya terbuka, Tsunade masuk dengan stetoskop mengalung di lehernya. Ia terkejut mendapati Naruto sudah sadar.

"Sejak kapan kau sadar? Di mana Hinata? Kenapa dia tidak menekan tombol panggil dokter". Tsunade clingak clinguk tak mendapati Hinata di ruangan Naruto.

"Aku menyuruhnya keluar, biar dia bisa istirahat, aku juga sedang ingin sendiri, Baa-chan".

"Haah, aku meminta Hinata untuk menjagamu, tapi kau malah mengusirnya". Gerutunya pada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Apa Baa-chan sudah mendapatkan pendonor? Aku ingin segera sembuh". Tanya Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi, aku yakin aku hampir menemukannya".

"Apa kau ingin cepat-cepat sembuh karena kau ingin segera bercerai dari Hinata?". Lanjut Tsunade.

"Mungkin saja begitu". Jawab Naruto acuh.

Tsunade menghela nafas, entah ia harus lega atau tak terima ketika Naruto terang-terangan menolak Hinata. Mungkin ada bagusnya Naruto menolak perasaan Hinata, karena pada akhirnya Naruto akan menceraikan Hinata mengingat pernikahan ini tercipta karena perjanjian. Namun seberkas rasa tidak terima juga memenuhi hati Tsunade, ia juga ingin Hinata bahagia.

•••

Hinata berjalan lesu ke kantin, ia ingin kembali dan menjaga Naruto, tapi melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ingin dia di sana, akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia berjalan-jalan di koridor rumah sakit seperti sekarang.

"Hinata, sedang apa kau di sini?". Kushina dan Minato tiba-tiba melintas di koridor berlawanan arah dengan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun sudah sadar Tou-san, Kaa-san, dia memintaku istirahat dan sarapan di luar". Jawab Hinata.

"Apa Naruto mengusirmu?". Tanya Kushina.

"Ti-tidak Kaa-san, aku hanya sedikit lapar dan… dan kupikir aku bisa meninggalkan Naruto-kun sebentar". Hinata menjawab dengan gugup. Kushina sedari tadi memicing meragukan jawaban Hinata.

"Kushina membawa bekal untukmu, ayo kembali ke ruangan Naruto". ucap Minato.

Kushina mengangkat sebuah box bento di depan Hinata dengan riang. "Ini bento untuk menantuku tersayang, aku tau kau pasti lelah dan kelaparan karena menunggu Naruto semalaman". Kushina berujar.

Hinata terkejut, ibu mertuanya perhatian padanya. "Arigatou, Kaa-san. Kaa-san sangat baik". Ucap Hinata tulus.

Kushina menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Naruto. Minato geleng-geleng kepala karena dia ditinggal. Hinata dan Kushina berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, Hinata baru tau kalau Kushina sebenarnya sangat cerewet dan penuh semangat. Hinata memandang Kushina yang tengah bercerita. Hatinya menghangat, rasanya seperti memiliki seorang ibu.

"Hinata, lain kali kita harus memasak bersama, untuk suami kita hihi". Celoteh Kushina.

"Aku mau Kaa-san, Kaa-san juga harus mencicipi masakanku suatu hari nanti". Jawab Hinata. Senyum tak luntur dari wajahnya.

"Uhm aku menunggu itu". Jawab Kushina.

•

"Aku tau kau begitu ingin segera bercerai dari Hinata, tapi sebelum itu, Baa-chan mohon padamu, sayangilah Hinata, Naruto".

Naruto terheran, untuk apa neneknya meminta hal seperti itu. "Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksa Baa-chan, aku tidak mencintainya. Dan aku tidak bisa menyayanginya, aku sudah memiliki wanita yang kucintai".

"Hanya sampai kalian bercerai Naruto! Setelah itu terserah kau mau menikah lagi dengan siapa". Nada bicara Tsunade semakin meninggi.

Rahang Naruto mengeras, ia tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini, apalagi soal perasaan. "Jangan memaksaku lagi Baa-chan, aku tidak akan berubah". Kata Naruto datar.

Tsunade lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Haah, baiklah, setidaknya perlakukan Hinata dengan baik".

Dan hanya keheningan yang menyapa setelah itu.

.

Samar-samar Tsunade dan Naruto mendengar suara cekikikan dari luar. Mereka tentu tau itu suara Kushina. Suara tawa makin terdengar seiring langkah kaki kian mendekati kamar inap Naruto.

"-setelah itu boom… wajah Minato menghitam saat membuka pintu oven haha". Kushina terus bercerita hingga mereka tiba di kamar Naruto dan Hinata sudah memegang handle pintu untuk membukanya.

"Hihihi itu pasti lucu sekali Kaa-san". Hinata tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia heran ibunya dan Hinata terlihat akrab. Tsunade pun menoleh ke arah mereka, mendapati Kushina dan Hinata kompak tertawa dengan Minato memerah padam di belakangnya.

"Hey hey, apa yang kalian bicarakan? Seru sekali". Kata Tsunade.

"Hihi, hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu, Kaa-san. Iya kan Minato?". Kushina menoleh pada suaminya.

"Ahaha ya begitulah". Minato menjawab sambil meringis kikuk.

"Nah Hinata, ambil ini dan makanlah". Kushina menyodorkan box bento dan menarik Hinata menuju sofa yang ada di kamar inap Naruto.

Hinata membuka kotak makan itu dan melihat berbagai macam makanan. Hinata menyumpit takoyaki dan memakannya, kemudian mendongak pada Kushina. "Kaa-san, ini sangat enak".

"Baguslah kau suka".

Dan itu membuat Naruto yang melihatnya pun makin heran, ibunya tiba-tiba jadi perhatian dengan Hinata.

"Ah, Naruto kau terlihat seperti orang yang sudah sembuh, Hinata bilang kau baru saja sadar tadi pagi". Kata Kushina memulai pembicaraan sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruto.

"Ya begitulah Kaa-chan".

"Naruto sudah boleh pulang lusa, aku cukup takjub melihat ia bisa pulih begitu cepat". Ucap Tsunade.

"Syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya". Kata Minato menimpali.

Dan setelah itu percakapan-percakapan mengisi ruangan. Hinata masih sibuk makan dengan Kushina yang sudah di sebelahnya. Di tengah makannya, Hinata sedikit menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah bersenda-gurau dengan ayah dan neneknya. Melihat Naruto tertawa lepas seperti itu membuatnya merasa hangat.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan ikut kami ke mansion atau ke apartemenmu, Naruto?". tanya Minato saat mereka bersiap-siap pulang karena kondisi Naruto yang mulai membaik. Hinata dan Kushina sibuk mengemas pakaian-pakaian milik Naruto selama dirawat.

"Aku ke apartemen saja Tou-chan".

"Ehh? Kau tidak pulang ke mansion?". Sahut Kushina.

"Hey, Naruto kan sudah menikah, wajar ia ingin ke apartemennya sendiri, kan ada Hinata yang bisa menjaga Naruto" timpal Minato.

"Ne, kalau Naruto sudah benar-benar sehat, kalian harus sering main-main ke mansion, aku akan mengajak Hinata memasak bersama". Kushina kembali riang.

"Uhm, aku dan Naruto-kun akan secepatnya main ke mansion, Kaa-san". Jawab Hinata antusias.

.

.

Mereka tiba di apartemen Naruto.

Di saat Minato dan Kushina sibuk mengeluarkan koper berisi baju-baju Naruto dari bagasi, Naruto berdiri di samping Hinata dan berujar sepelan mungkin. "Cegah Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan supaya tidak masuk ke kamarku, aku ingin membereskan kamarku dulu, ada banyak foto Sakura-chan yang kupajang".

"Uhm". Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Begitu ya, itulah sebabnya Hinata tidak boleh memasuki kamar Naruto, kamar itu mungkin tempat yang special bagi Naruto hingga ia menghiasi ruangannya dengan foto-foto Sakura.

Hinata mengangkat wajah memandangi apartemen yang cukup besar itu. Mungkinkah Naruto membeli apartemen ini juga sebenarnya untuk tempat tinggal Naruto dan Sakura jika mereka menikah nanti? Namun rencana itu gagal karena kehadirannya.

"Kaa-san biar aku saja yang membawanya". Kata Hinata sambil meraih tas besar dari tangan Kushina.

"Lho Naruto sudah masuk? Cepat sekali". Tanya Kushina.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya kelelahan Kaa-san, jadi langsung ke dalam dulu, Tou-san dan Kaa-san juga pasti lelah kan? Ayo masuk aku akan membuatkan ocha".

Mereka bertiga memasuki apartemen, Minato dan Kushina berjalan menuju kamar Naruto.

"Tunggu Tou-san, Kaa-san! Koper-kopernya letakkan di sini saja". Ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak di taruh di kamar Naruto? Kami sekalian melihatnya". Sahut Minato. Kushina mengangguk setuju.

"Etto… biar di sini saja Tou-san Kaa-san, aku a-akan membongkarnya nanti dan mencucinya, Tou-san dan Kaa-san duduklah dulu, aku akan membuatkan minuman, ya".

Minato dan Kushina menggendikkan bahu setuju. Lagipula segelas ocha mungkin lebih baik untuk menenangkan fikiran yang sempat kalut.

"Baiklah"

Meletakkan koper-koper lalu Kushina dan Minato duduk di ruang tamu melepas penat. Hinata kembali dengan dua gelas ocha hangat di nampan.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san minumlah dulu, aku akan melihat Naruto-kun sebentar, mungkin saja tadi ia sedang mandi atau apa".

.

.

 _ **Tok tok..**_

.

Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu mendengar pintunya di ketuk. Ia tau itu pasti Hinata dari cara mengetuknya yang pelan.

Sesaat Naruto pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Hinata yang melihat penampilan Naruto pun seketika wajahnya memerah. Naruto keluar dengan polos dan handuk melingkar di pinggang, jejak-jejak air masih menetes jatuh dari rambutnya. Sepertinya memang Naruto baru selesai mandi. Hinata menunduk.

"Ano.. Tou-san dan Kaa-san ingin melihatmu, ap-apa sudah beres?". Hinata tetap menunduk tak berani menatap Naruto.

"Hn, beri aku lima menit, aku ganti baju dulu". Jawab Naruto acuh. Hinata pun mengangguk.

Hinata kembali ke ruang tamu, menyusul Minato dan Kushina yang sedang bersantai dan menyesap ocha mereka. Sepertinya ia cukup beruntung mertuanya masih terlena dengan ocha buatannya. Bukan karena Hinata memasukkan obat penenang atau apa, tapi ocha buatannya itu memang cocok untuk rileksasi karena aroma dan rasanya memang menenangkan.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, kalian tidak ingin melihat Naruto-kun?".

Minato dan Kushina sontak menoleh pada Hinata. "Astaga aku sampai lupa hahaha". Jawab Kushina. "Ayo Minato" lanjutnya. Minato mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan istrinya.

.

Minato membuka pintu kamar Naruto, mereka mendapati Naruto tertidur pulas dengan selimut menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Hinata tentu heran karena tadi Naruto tidak tampak seperti orang yang mengantuk.

"Ternyata dia tertidur". Ucap Kushina pelan. Ia mendekat dan mengusap rambut Naruto pelan. "Kita pulang saja Minato". Lanjutnya pada suaminya.

"Ayo".

"Hinata, kami titip Naruto ya" kata Kushina sebelum keluar dari kamar anaknya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menjaga Naruto-kun, Kaa-san". Jawab Hinata dengan senyum.

Mereka bertiga keluar meninggalkan kamar. Naruto kemudian membuka mata, ia sama sekali tidak tidur tadi. Ia juga mendengar percakapan ayah ibunya. Apa-apaan itu? Ia dititipkan pada Hinata? Apa ibunya sudah mulai menerima Hinata? Meski Hinata sudah berhasil mengambil hati ibunya, tapi ia takkan membiarkan Hinata mengambil hatinya.

Setelah mengantar mertuanya sampai depan apartemen, Hinata kembali ke kamar Naruto. ia kaget melihat Naruto duduk di ranjang dengan tangan bersedekap di dada. Menatap tajam padanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau bangun?". Tanya Hinata takut-takut karena Naruto masih saja menatapnya tajam.

"Untuk apa kau kemari lagi? Keluar!".

"Tap-tapi aku harus menj-"

"Harus menjagaku begitu? Aku bukan anak kecil, dan lagi, kamar ini masih terlarang untuk kau masuki". Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata dengan kasar.

"Maaf". Hinata berujar pelan kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. Sial, apa tadi ia terlalu kasar? Berusaha tak peduli ia pun kembali menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai memejamkan mata.

•

Hari-hari kembali berlalu, Naruto sudah pulih seperti biasa. Sore ini Naruto dan Hinata akan ke mansion karena Kushina sudah dari kemarin meneror Naruto untuk mengajak Hinata ke mansion. Perjalanan mereka hanya dihiasi keheningan. Naruto yang terlalu dingin dan Hinata yang bingung untuk memulai obrolan.

Hinata cukup lega saat mansion Uzumaki mulai terlihat, ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana dingin yang menyelimuti sepanjang perjalanannya kemari. Apa ini sebabnya kepalanya tiba-tiba sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Sepertinya ia terlalu tegang dan bingung saat bersama Naruto.

.

.

"Tadaima". Ucap Hinata agak keras saat tiba di mansion.

"Kalian akhirnya datang, okaeri". Jawab Kushina yang muncul dari dapur.

"Hinata, kebetulan sekali, ayo bantu Kaa-san memasak". Ajaknya pada Hinata. Naruto hanya acuh karena ibunya lebih senang dengan kehadiran Hinata. Ia melenggang menuju kursi tamu.

"Ayo Kaa-san". Hinata mengikuti Kushina menuju dapur. Namun baru beberapa langkah,

' _ **Ayo bantu Baa-san memasak, Hinata'**_

Hinata memegang kepalanya yang mendadak nyeri, sekelebat banyangan seorang wanita tua melintas dalam ingatannya. Seorang nenek tua yang ia ingat sebagai pengasuhnya di sebuah panti.

' _ **Pergilah dari sini sebelum fajar tiba, akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka menemukanmu!'**_

Ia kembali mengingat semuanya, beberapa tahun yang lalu sebelum ia terbangun di Rumah Sakit Uzumaki.

' _ **Pergilah ke Konoha, di sana kau akan aman'**_

' _ **Jangan hiraukan kami, kami di sini akan baik-baik saja, kau cepat pergilah dan hati-hati!'**_

Tak kuat menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya ia pun jatuh.

 _ **Brukk.**_

Beruntung Naruto yang sigap menangkap tubuh Hinata sebelum menghantam lantai. Ternyata Naruto sedari tadi memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hinata!". Kushina terpekik kaget melihat Hinata tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Hinata kenapa Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tau Kaa-chan, dia tiba-tiba pingsan".

"Cepat bawa dia ke kamar!"

•••

Hinata terbangun, melihat sekeliling ruangan yang terlihat asing, cat dinding kamar bewarna krem, dengan poster-poster metal yang identik dengan pria. Ia juga melihat foto Naruto dalam ukuran besar terpajang di dinding. Oh ternyata ini kamar Naruto. Pikirnya.

"Hinata, kau sadar, syukurlah…"

Hinata melihat Kushina dan Minato masuk ke ruangan, ia mencoba duduk di ranjang, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit sakit.

"Aku panik sekali melihat kau pingsan tadi" ucap Kushina khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, sepertinya aku kelelahan". Ia bohong. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mertuanya kalau ingatannya kembali. Ya, Hinata sudah ingat siapa dia dan dari mana ia berasal.

"Apa perlu kupanggilkan nenek Naruto saja? Kurasa Kaa-san sedang tidak sibuk sekarang". Minato mengambil ponselnya hendak menelepon Tsunade.

"Ja-jangan Tou-san, Tsunade Baa-san akan repot kalau harus kemari, lagi pula aku sekarang sudah baikan".

"Haah, baiklah. Apa kau bisa bangun Hinata? Ayo kita makan malam". Ajak Kushina.

"Maaf ya Kaa-san, aku tidak bisa membantu Kaa-san memasak tadi".

"Tidak apa-apa, kita masih bisa memasak bersama kapan-kapan". Kushina mengusap pucuk kepala Hinata. "Ayo ke bawah". Lanjutnya.

.

Setelah kejadian pingsannya Hinata menjadi sedikit pendiam, bahkan setelah makan malam, Hinata pun hanya diam di kamar Naruto, ia menggelar kasur lantai di bawah ranjang Naruto dan berbaring tanpa suara. Ia terpaksa tidur di kamar Naruto karena mertuanya akan curiga bila ia tidur di kamar lain.

Naruto sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata saat ia menanyakan di mana ia menaruh kasur lantai, ia melihat Hinata menggelarnya sendiri dan mulai tidur. Naruto memang tidak menyuruh Hinata untuk tidur di bawah, tapi melihat Hinata yang dengan sendirinya memilih tidur di bawah membuatnya menggendikkan bahu tak acuh. Setidaknya Naruto tidak perlu tidur seranjang dengannya dan tidak perlu repot-repot memerintah Hinata.

•••

Naruto kira saat kembali ke apartemen mungkin Hinata akan kembali menyebalkan seperti biasanya, namun dugaannya salah. Hinata masih tetap menjadi pendiam, membuatnya menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya.

Hinata memang masih menyambutnya kala pulang kerja, serta memasakkan sesuatu untuknya. Namun Hinata tidak lagi terlihat senang, senyumnya terlihat berbeda. Jika dulu Hinata selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum tulus, sekarang ia tersenyum dipaksakan, dan ia akan langsung mengambil tas dan jas kerja Naruto tanpa bertanya apapun mengenai pekerjaan atau kesehariannya seperti yang biasa Hinata lakukan dulu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tersadar kalau ia mulai memperdulikan Hinata.

•

Kini sudah lebih dari sebulan berlalu setelah Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit waktu itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar kabar apapun dari Sakura. Meski ia masih sakit hati, tapi tetap saja ia masih mencintainya.

"Naruto-kun, ada orang yang mencarimu".

Suara Hinata membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan,

"Siapa?" tanyanya singkat tanpa menoleh pada Hinata. Ia masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas laporan kerja yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Ia bilang namanya… Sakura".

Naruto seketika berhenti bergerak, bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan melewati Hinata begitu saja. Baru saja tadi ia memikirkan Sakura dan sekarang Sakura sudah mendatanginya.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto dari belakang, ia menatap punggungnya dengan sedih. Ia beranjak menuju dapur, ingin membuatkan minuman untuk tamu Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura mengobrol di ruang tamu, awalnya mereka terlihat bersitegang satu sama lain, tak lama kemudian saling memeluk dan berdamai. Sesaat setelah mereka saling melepas rangkulan, Hinata muncul membewakan minuman.

"Silakan, Sakura-san". Kata Hinata lembut.

"Terima kasih".

Saat Hinata berbalik kembali ke dapur, lamat-lamat ia mendengar suara Sakura yang bertanya mengenai dirinya pada Naruto.

"Hanya pembantu". Itulah jawaban yang Hinata dengar dari mulut Naruto.

Hinata berjalan cepat ke kamar, tenggorokannya terasa sakit menahan tangis. Suaminya menganggapnya pembantu di depan orang lain. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel di mejanya berbunyi. Ia membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Tsunade.

' _Aku berniat melakukan operasi pada Naruto besok lusa, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau siap? Aku akan mengabari Naruto'_

Ia segera membalas pesan Tsunade. _'Aku setuju, Baa-san'_

Hinata menerawang. Sudah waktunya ya? Ia belum memberitahu Tsunade bahwa ingatannya sudah pulih. Ia ingat. Ia memang hanya gadis yang tinggal di panti asuhan di Amegakure tanpa mengetahui siapa ayah ibunya. Lalu di usia 15 tahun ia terpaksa keluar dari panti asuhan karena suatu kejadian yang ia tak terlalu mengerti, hanya saja nenek pengasuhnya memintanya pergi ke Konoha agar selamat. Orang-orang mengincarnya, tapi untuk apa? Ia yang saat itu masih muda berjuang hidup sendiri di Konoha, mencari pekerjaan dan tinggal di flat kumuh di pinggiran Konoha. Beberapa tahun hidupnya di Konoha berjalan baik, ia masih bisa makan & tidur nyenyak di flatnya. Hingga hari itu tiba. Ia diusir oleh pemilik flat karena menunggak pembayaran.

Terlunta-lunta di jalan Konoha yang saat itu cukup sepi, hingga sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menyerempetnya. Membuatnya membentur beton pembatas jalan dan tak sadarkan diri, lalu keesokan harinya Tsunade menemukannya dan ia dalam kondisi amnesia.

Ia berpikir, bagaimana keadaan pengasuhnya dan seluruh penghuni panti? Apa mereka semua baik-baik saja saat ini?

.

.

Naruto begitu menikmati tiap menit bersama Sakura, dan ketika Sakura pamit untuk pulang, ia seakan tidak rela, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak kekanakan lagi, akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto mengantar Sakura sampai depan.

Ia kembali ke dalam rumah dengan sumringah. Ia merogoh ponsel di sakunya karena ada pesan masuk.

' _Aku sudah menemukan pendonor, lusa kau operasi, bersiaplah, aku juga sudah mengabari ayah ibumu dan juga Hinata'_

Dan Naruto tersenyum makin lebar, moodnya bertambah bagus sekarang.

•

.

"Naruto-kun, kudengar Tsunade Baa-san sudah menemukan pendonor untukmu". Kata Hinata saat ia melihat Naruto bersantai di ruang tengah.

"Hn". Naruto menjawab singkat.

"Yokatta ne, Naruto-kun, akhirnya kau akan sembuh". Hinata tersenyum tulus. Setelah semalaman bergulat dengan fikirannya, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan kalau semua ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, ia akan merelakan Naruto. Naruto pasti sangat bahagia bisa bersama dengan wanita yang ia cintai daripada dengan dirinya. "Naruto-kun sangat mencintai Sakura-san ya?"

Naruto masih diam.

" Kalau begitu, berjuanglah". Hinata tersenyum penuh arti menatap Naruto.

Naruto tertegun memandang Hinata, kenapa rasanya aneh jika Hinata berkata seperti itu. Apa Hinata benar-benar setuju mereka bercerai saat ia sembuh nanti?

Naruto belum mengetahui siapa pendonor untuknya, ketika ia bertanya pada neneknya, neneknya itu bersikeras tidak mau memberitahunya, padahal kan ia ingin bertemu keluarga pendonor untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan sedikit imbalan. Tentu tau kan kalau kata 'sedikit' bagi keluarga Uzumaki adalah sesuatu yang bernilai sangat besar bagi orang-orang kalangan menengah ke bawah.

.

Satu hari berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang Naruto sudah berada di rumah sakit dengan baju pasiennya, tapi ia tidak mau berbaring di ranjang dan di dorong ke ruang operasi, karena menurutnya ia masih begitu bugar. Ia duduk di depan ruang operasi menunggu Tsunade selesai dengan persiapan operasi. Ayah ibunya juga menemaninya. Dan Hinata tentunya.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa Baa-chan tidak mau memberitahuku siapa pendonornya sih". Kata Naruto sebal.

Kushina hanya tersenyum mengusak rambut puteranya. Matanya beralih pada Hinata, ia melihat Hinata juga tersenyum memandangnya. Naruto tidak sadar kalau pendonornya ada di sebelahnya.

"Naruto, ayo mulai operasimu". Tsunade keluar ruangan memanggil Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto masuk, ia memeluk ayah dan ibunya.

"Sehatlah terus, Naruto". Kushina memeluk Naruto, diikuti Minato yang memeluk mereka berdua. "Ya, berjuanglah". Minato berujar.

Hinata tersenyum penuh arti pada keluarga di depannya. Ia semakin yakin bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil dari awal ini adalah benar. Dan ia takkan menyesalinya.

"Naruto-kun".

Panggilan pelan Hinata melerai pelukan keluarga itu. Naruto menoleh pada Hinata, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Ia melihat Hinata tersenyum namun matanya berkaca-kaca. Apa Hinata menangis?

"Setelah ini, teruslah hidup dan berbahagialah!". Hinata menggigit bibirnya agar air matanya tidak tumpah, berusaha tersenyum. Tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di depan Naruto. Naruto merasa mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia bersikap manis pada Hinata sekarang. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. "Ya". Dia berujar singkat kemudian berlalu menuju pintu masuk ruang operasi. Belum sempat tangannya membuka pintu, lagi-lagi suara Hinata membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku-"

.

.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu!"

Hinata sedikit berteriak. Naruto cukup kaget karena tidak biasanya Hinata berbicara padanya dengan nada seperti itu. Naruto melirik pundaknya dan mengangguk. Kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata mendesah lega, setidaknya ia sudah berbicara pada Naruto, sebenarnya masih ada lagi yang ingin ia katakan pada suaminya itu. Tapi lidahnya terasa berat untuk mengatakannya.

Tepukan pelan pada bahunya menyadarkan Hinata, ia menoleh dan mendapati Kushina tersenyum padanya.

"Kaa-san, bolehkan aku memelukmu?"

Kushina tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, ini mungkin jadi pelukan terakhirnya dengan menantunya.

"Tentu, tentu kau boleh memelukku". Kushina berucap dengan derai air mata.

Hinata melingkarkan lengannya pada Kushina, merebahkan kepalanya pada pundak ibu mertuanya. "Maaf ya Kaa-san, kurasa kita tidak jadi memasak bersama, hehe". Ucap Hinata sambil tertawa sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kushina.

Air mata Kushina semakin deras mengalir, mendengar ucapan Hinata justru membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Kaa-san, jangan menangis".

"Maafkan Kaa-san, atas semua yang pernah Kaa-san lakukan padamu Hinata". Kushina akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa menit terdiam. Hinata mengangguk dan memeluk Kushina lagi. Mata Hinata menatap Minato yang berdiri di belakang Kushina. Pelan-pelan ia melepas pelukannya pada Kushina dan mendekati Minato.

"Tou-san, maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjaga Naruto-kun lebih lama".

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, dan terima kasih, Hinata". Minato memeluk Hinata erat. Bagaimanapun ia begitu menyayangi Hinata bahkan saat pertama kali bertemu. Hinata melepas pelukan Minato dan memandangi keduanya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, bisakah kalian membawakan bunga matahari ketika kalian mengunjungiku?" Hinata menatap keduanya penuh harap. Minato dan Kushina mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menyukai bunga matahari. Bunga itu mengingatkanku pada Naruto-kun". Hinata tersenyum tulus.

.

.

"Hinata".

Suara Tsunade membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya. Rasa hangat muncul ketika Tsunade melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Hinata. "Terima kasih". Ucapnya.

"Ayo, aku sudah membius Naruto". ajaknya saat Tsunade melepas pelukan.

Hinata sekali lagi menghadap kedua mertuanya dan tersenyum mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia berjalan mengikuti Tsunade yang lebih dulu masuk.

Di dalam ruangan, ia melihat Naruto tertidur karena efek obat bius, wajahnya damai membuat Hinata tidak memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya?". Tanya Tsunade.

Hinata mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendekati suaminya. Disentuhnya pipi dengan tanda goresan itu. Hinata menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh. Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia bisa menyentuh wajah Naruto seperti ini. Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto, lalu mengecup dahinya penuh ketulusan. Meski Naruto tidak mendengarnya, Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang sangat ingin ia katakan dari dulu,

" **Aku mencintaimu".**

.

.

Ini saatnya melakukan prosedur operasi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tsunade sempat bersitegang dengan tim operasi karena pendonornya adalah orang yang masih hidup, terlebih Shizune yang tidak setuju dengan hal ini, namun penjelasan dan alasan Tsunade serta surat perjanjian yang ia tunjukkan membuat anggota timnya akhirnya menyetujui hal ini. Dalam benak mereka masih mengira Tsunade pasti melakukan pemaksaan pada pendonor, tapi saat ini, mereka menyaksikan sendiri, pendonornya memang melakukannya dengan suka rela.

Hinata berbaring di ranjang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Naruto, sebelum Shizune menyuntikkan obat bius, Hinata meminta Tsunade untuk mendekat padanya. Hinata membisikkan sesuatu. Tsunade menggigit bibir menahan tangis. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk.

Dan efek obat bius pun mengambil kesadaran Hinata.

•••

••

•

.

.

.

 **Next : EPILOG**


	13. Epilogue

' _Mungkin memang terlambat, tapi jika Naruto-kun sudah sadar besok, bisakah Baa-san menyampaikan selamat ulang tahun dariku untuknya?'_

•••

•

•

Angin siang berhembus, menerpa wajah dengan sentuhan halus. Suasana di sini begitu sunyi. Nisan-nisan berjejer rapi. Ya, ini adalah areal pemakaman.

Seorang pria berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Rambut pirangnya tersisir rapi. Jas hitam melekat pada tubuh tegapnya. Tangannya menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga matahari. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia datang kemari sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Namun ini kali pertama ia datang sendirian.

Dipandanginya foto berfigura hitam yang tergeletak bersandar pada batu nisan. Foto gadis berambut indigo dengan mata keperakan yang cantik, nampak tersenyum manis.

 **R.I.P**

 **Uzumaki Hinata**

 **10 October**

Nama yang terukir pada batu nisan itu. Istrinya. Malaikatnya. Setelah apa yang gadis itu berikan untuknya, ia seakan tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemuinya jika saja gadis itu masih hidup. Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya, fikirannya kembali mengingat masa-masa itu.

•••

••

•

Ketika ia bangun setelah operasinya, yang pertama ia lihat adalah ibunya yang langsung memeluknya sambil menangis, lalu ayah dan juga neneknya. Ia kira keluarganya sudah lengkap. Namun perkataan neneknya membuatnya teringat masih ada satu anggota keluarga yang belum nampak.

"Hinata mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu, meski ulang tahunmu sudah lewat kemarin, ia ingin aku menyampaikannya"

Namun ia acuh, tak terlalu peduli dengan hal semacam itu. Kenapa Hinata tak mengucapkannya langsung kemarin? Atau hari ini bisa juga kan? Tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak menampakkan diri. Apa ia sebegitu takutnya dimintai tanda tangan perceraian olehnya hingga bersembunyi begitu? Pikirnya.

.

Enam bulan sejak bangun dari operasi hingga saat ini, Naruto memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Hinata, membuatnya berfikir keras kemana kira-kira gadis itu bersembunyi. Ia sudah menyiapkan surat-surat dan keperluan untuk perceraiannya. Ia tidak bisa menikah lagi jika Hinata belum menandatangani surat perceraian karena di Jepang dilarang berpoligami. Kedua belah pihak harus menandatangani surat perceraian, atau salah satu pihak meninggal dunia, baru pihak yang lain diperbolehkan menikah lagi. Tapi masalahnya Hinata kan tidak meninggal? Ia nyaris frustasi mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Hingga hari itu tiba, ketika ia tahu kebenaran tentang apa yang terjadi. Ketika ia menggebrak meja kerja Tsunade dan memaksanya untuk memberitahu di mana Hinata berada.

"Baiklah, besok ikut aku, aku akan mempertemukanmu dengan Hinata, lalu coba saja meminta tanda tangan darinya!". Tsunade tampak marah, tapi Naruto juga sama murkanya, ternyata dugaannya benar, keluarganya yang menyembunyikan Hinata selama ini.

.

.

Esok harinya mereka pergi. Ke suatu tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian kota Konoha. Tsunade meminta Naruto berhenti dan memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, Naruto heran karena perumahan di sekitar sini masih jauh. Naruto mengikuti Tsunade berjalan, ia melihat sekeliling, lalu menoleh kembali ke belakang memastikan bahwa tugu yang baru saja ia lewati itu memang bertuliskan **'Pemakaman Konoha'**. Apa Hinata tinggal di dekat pemakaman? Batinnya.

Pemakaman ini terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berziarah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Tsunade juga berhenti di depan sebuah makam. Naruto mematung memandang foto yang ada di atas makam. Bukankah itu foto Hinata?

"Baa-chan, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya".

Tsunade masih enggan, namun ia akhirnya bicara. "Di hari ulang tahunmu, Hinata memberikan kado yang tak ternilai, harusnya kau menyadarinya sejak awal, tapi ternyata butuh berbulan-bulan agar kau menyadari bahwa Hinata memang sudah tiada, ia memberikan jantungnya padamu agar kau terus hidup, dia begitu mencintaimu hingga ia memilih pergi agar kau bisa meraih kebahagiaanmu sendiri".

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu kan? Setelah ini lakukan apapun sesukamu".

Perkataan neneknya terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, Naruto meremas dada, benarkah ini jantung Hinata? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

•••

Sejak hari itu, tiap ada kesempatan, Naruto selalu datang ke makam Hinata bersama keluarganya, membawakannya bunga matahari karena ibunya bilang Hinata sangat menyukai bunga matahari karena mengingatkannya pada Naruto.

Suatu hari, ketika ia dan keluarga mengunjungi makam Hinata, seseorang berambut merah mendekat dan memandangi foto Hinata dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apakah kalian keluarga Hinata?". Tanya pria itu.

•

Naruto, Tsunade, Kushina dan Minato duduk di ruang tamu rumah orang berambut merah yang ternyata bernama Sasori dan tinggal di perumahan yang agak jauh dari pemakaman, ia bilang saat itu selesai berziarah dari makam ayah angkatnya, lalu tanpa sengaja melihat foto yang ia yakin itu adalah Hinata.

Sasori mengenal Hinata, ia menceritakan semua tentang Hinata pada keluarga Uzumaki itu. Hinata sama dengannya, seorang penghuni panti asuhan di Amegakure. Pengasuhnya menemukan Hinata di keranjang bayi yang tergeletak di depan pintu panti, bayi yang manis menggemaskan, saat itu Sasori berusia 5 tahun. Sasori dan Hinata dewasa bersama-sama, saling menyayangi seperti keluarga bersama puluhan anak panti lainnya.

Hingga kejadian itu membuat mereka terpisah. Sasori selalu mengingat wajah Hinata meski sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Itulah sebabnya ketika melihat foto Hinata di makam, ia langsung menyadarinya.

 _ **Flashback.**_

"Chiyo Baa-san, apa Baa-san mendengar suara tangisan bayi?". Tanya Sasori kecil.

Wanita yang bernama Chiyo itu menajamkan pendengarannya, sayup-sayup memang terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Chiyo kemudian keluar rumah dan menemukan keranjang berisi bayi berambut indigo. Chiyo mengangkat bayi itu dalam gendongannya, sebuah kalung melingkar di leher. Kalung itu terlihat besar untuk ukuran bayi. Menyentuh kalung itu, Chiyo melihat liontin dengan nama HINATA.

"Jadi namamu Hinata ya". Chiyo tersenyum memandangi bayi mungil dalam gendongannya. Bayi itu diam dan tertidur, belum membuka mata sama sekali. Sasori sangat senang melihat Hinata karena baginya bayi kecil ini sangat menggemaskan, hingga ia memaksa tidur di samping Hinata kecil agar bisa menjaganya.

Pagi itu, ketika Sasori baru membuka mata, ia terkejut melihat bayi kecil di sampingnya membuka mata. Sasori baru pertama kali melihat mata besar dengan warna keperakan seperti itu.

"Baa-san! Baa-san! Mata Hinata-chan sangat indah!". Sasori berlarian penuh semangat memberitahu Chiyo. Chiyo tentu penasaran karena ia memang belum melihat mata Hinata. Chiyo mengikuti Sasori yang sedari tadi menariknya untuk melihat Hinata.

"I-ini kan-". Chiyo tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika melihat Hinata. Tentu Chiyo tahu jenis mata seperti ini. Mata Klan Hyuga. Tidak salah lagi. Tapi kenapa bisa bayi bangsawan ditinggalkan begitu saja di panti asuhan? Ia tak habis fikir.

•

Bertahun-tahun setelah ia menemukan Hinata, ia mendengar gosip-gosip yang mengatakan bahwa terjadi konflik internal di dalam Klan Hyuga. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahwa klan darah biru tersebut memang sering didera konflik. Klan tua yang tetap menjunjung tinggi tradisi masa lampau. Klan yang tetap berdiri berpondasi peraturan jaman dulu di tengah arus modernisasi. Klan yang bahkan memiliki aturan sendiri dan kadang tak sejalan dengan pemerintah Amegakure.

Aturan yang sampai sekarang masih diberlakukan adalah adanya Keluarga Utama dan Keluarga Cabang. Dan seorang Hyuga dari keluarga utama dilarang menikahi anggota dari keluarga cabang, karena keluarga cabang adalah kalangan rendah yang menjadi pelayan bagi keluarga utama.

Namun desas-desus mengatakan bahwa konflik saat ini adalah yang terparah. Kabar tentang seorang calon pewaris keluarga utama Hyuga yang kabur dan menikahi gadis dari keluarga cabang Hyuga beberapa tahun yang lalu kembali mencuat. Pria dari keluarga utama itu dijemput paksa oleh tetua Hyuga dan dipisahkan dari istrinya dalam waktu yang lama. Wanita dari keluarga cabang itu ditangkap di tempat persembunyiannya dan dieksekusi di kediaman Hyuga. Menimbulkan konflik internal antara keluarga utama dan keluarga cabang. Perang saudara tak terelakkan.

Pemerintah Amegakure mengatur siasat untuk membinasakan klan Hyuga, klan yang selama ini dinilai sering membangkang dan terang-terangan menolak peraturan pemerintah. Pihak pemerintah menjadi sekutu bagi keluarga cabang Hyuga dan membantu mereka memerangi keluarga utama, membuat beberapa anggota keluarga utama Hyuga melarikan diri dan menyebar ke seluruh negeri. Pihak pemerintah Amegakure juga ditengarai menjadi penyebab tewasnya seluruh anggota keluarga cabang Hyuga, karena sejak awal mereka hanya berpura-pura menjadi sekutu lalu kemudian membantai mereka semua. Bahkan penguasa kala itu memberikan perintah pada orang-orangnya untuk menemukan semua Hyuga yang tersisa, dan perintah tersebut masih berlaku sampai sekarang. Terkadang pemerintah Amegakure memang kejam.

Sejak Hinata masih kecil, Chiyo melarangnya keluar rumah terlalu lama, ia takut orang-orang dari pihak pemerintah Amegakure mencari Hyuga sampai ke pelosok sini. Hinata hanya menurut dengan Chiyo karena ia tahu Chiyo mengkhawatirkan dirinya untuk sebab yang tidak ia tahu. Sebenarnya Chiyo ingin membelikan Hinata lensa mata untuk menutupi mata Hyuga miliknya, tapi karena uang kas panti yang selalu pas dan tak ada lebih membuatnya tak bisa membelikannya untuk Hinata.

•

Sore ini Chiyo mengajak Hinata memasak untuk makan malam.

"Ayo bantu Baa-san memasak, Hinata"

"Hai' Baa-san". Hinata remaja menjawab dengan riang. Ia sangat menyukai saat-saat memasak bersama pengasuhnya yang sudah ia anggap nenek kandung sendiri.

Mungkin saat ini dengan melarang Hinata keluar dan menyibukkan Hinata dengan urusan di dalam panti adalah hal yang bisa Chiyo lakukan. Harusnya begitu. Sampai ia mendengar kabar bahwa orang-orang suruhan pemerintah akan datang ke desa ini dan menggeledah rumah-rumah warga.

Malam itu, Chiyo terpaksa meminta Hinata meninggalkan panti asuhan, bukan berarti mengusir, tapi ini semua demi keselamatan Hinata.

"Hinata, Pergilah dari sini sebelum fajar tiba, akan sangat berbahaya jika mereka menemukanmu!"

"Tapi aku harus kemana Baa-san?". Hinata menangis sedih.

"Pergilah ke Konoha, di sana kau akan aman". Chiyo tahu kota Konoha adalah tempat yang aman untuk Hyuga seperti Hinata, di sana tidak akan ada yang mengincarnya.

"Tap-tapi kenapa? Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?".

"Jangan hiraukan kami, kami di sini akan baik-baik saja". Timpal Sasori. Ia sudah mengetahui perihal Hyuga sejak beberapa tahun lalu, ia sudah dewasa dan ia mengerti.

"Kau cepatlah pergi dan jaga dirimu baik-baik". Chiyo mengusap rambut Hinata pelan.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, tengah malam itu Hinata menaiki bus malam yang menuju Konoha, meninggalkan semua kenangannya di panti asuhan.

•••

"Dua tahun setelah kepergian Hinata, Chiyo Baa-san meninggal, dan panti asuhan kami sudah dibubarkan, semua penghuni panti juga sudah mencari jalan hidupnya masing-masing, aku memutuskan untuk ke Konoha mencari Hinata, tapi aku tidak pernah menjumpainya di manapun". Ucap Sasori sambil menyesap tehnya. Ia memandangi empat orang di depannya. "Aku terkejut Hinata sudah meninggal". Lanjutnya.

"Lalu, apa kau tahu siapa orang tua Hinata?". Tanya Tsunade.

Sasori mengangguk, "Ya, setelah aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh anggota petinggi Konoha, aku memiliki banyak relasi di pemerintahan dan juga kepolisian, aku mencari tahu tentang Hyuga, petinggi-petinggi Konoha mayoritas sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Hyuga di masa lalu, Hyuga di Amegakure ternyata juga memiliki hubungan dengan Konoha. Saat aku mengetahuinya, aku selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Hinata dan menceritakan semuanya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah menemukan Hinata".

"Ceritakan pada kami!". Kushina berujar penuh harap.

Sasori mengambil nafas dalam. Lalu mulai bercerita.

"Yang aku tahu, ibu Hinata adalah wanita dari keluarga cabang yang kawin lari dengan pewaris keluarga utama, dia tewas dieksekusi keluarga utama Hyuga karena melanggar aturan. Keluarga utama menikah dengan keluarga cabang adalah hal yang terlarang".

"Kejamnya". Kushina menutup mulut tak percaya.

"Kemungkinan Hinata ditinggalkan oleh ibunya di panti asuhan milik Chiyo Baa-san karena ia tahu sebentar lagi keluarga Hyuga akan menemukannya, seingatku namanya Hyuga Hikari". Lanjut Sasori.

"Lalu ayahnya, tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat yang direncanakan oleh pemerintah Amegakure dengan pejabat tinggi bandara Konoha". Sasori meraih map di atas meja kecil yang ada di sebelahnya. "Hyuga Hiashi, ia pergi ke Konoha untuk memulai hidup baru setelah istrinya dieksekusi oleh keluarganya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin terhubung dengan apapun yang menyangkut Hyuga. Tak banyak orang yang mengenalinya, ia selalu memakai lensa mata untuk menutupi identitas Hyuga miliknya. Tapi tetap saja, setelah beberapa tahun, ada orang-orang yang menyadarinya. Pemerintah Amegakure bekerja sama dengan kepolisian Konoha untuk memata-matai Hiashi. Dan ketika diketahui Hiashi akan pergi ke luar negeri, rencana kecelakaan pesawat itu pun disusun".

"Tu-tunggu, apa tadi kau mengatakan namanya Hiashi?". Tanya Minato.

Sasori mengangguk, menyodorkan map berisi foto dan data Hyuga Hiashi di depan keluarga itu.

Kushina dan Minato membelalakkan mata. Tentu mereka mengenal wajah orang yang ada dalam dokumen itu. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Hiashi adalah seorang bangsawan Hyuga.

"Hiashi menaiki pesawat bersama ratusan penumpang lain tanpa curiga, namun siapa sangka sepuluh menit setelah lepas landas, pesawat yang ditumpanginya meledak di udara".

Minato meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja, memandang sendu foto dalam dokumen itu. "Apa Hiashi tahu ia memiliki seorang anak perempuan?" tanyanya.

Sasori menggeleng. "Kurasa tidak, Hiashi dijemput paksa oleh keluarganya, keluarganya bilang mereka butuh Hiashi untuk pulang sementara lalu ia boleh kembali lagi, namun nyatanya mereka berbohong dan Hiashi dipisahkan selama satu tahun dari Hikari, hingga pada akhirnya ia dipaksa melihat istrinya dieksekusi di depan matanya sendiri".

"Hiashi". Lirih Minato, rahangnya mengeras, Hiashi adalah sahabatnya, namun ia tak pernah sedikitpun membantu Hiashi untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Minato benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Ingatan Minato melayang pada hari itu.

. .

.

 _ **Flashback.**_

Ketika itu Hiashi mengunjungi mansion Uzumaki tempat kediaman Minato. Ia dan Minato mengobrol berdiri di pintu, ia memandangi lahan kosong di depan pintu samping mansion Uzumaki.

"Anakmu sangat tampan Minato". Kata Hiashi sambil menoleh dan mengamati dari kejauhan wajah balita dalam gendongan Kushina.

"Makanya kau cepatlah menikah dan buat anak perempuan, agar kita bisa berbesan". Kelakar Minato.

"Aku... sebenarnya sudah menikah".

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!". Teriak Minato sewot.

"Ini sesuatu yang rumit". kata Hiashi dengan sendu.

"Apa maksudmu Hiashi?".

Hiashi hanya diam menggeleng. "Minato, lahan di sana, mau kau buat apa?". Hiashi menunjuk lahan kosong di depannya.

"Aku belum memikirkannya".

"Bolehkah aku membuat taman di sana? Aku ingin mengenang cintaku yang hilang". Kata Hiashi.

Minato menatap Hiashi, baginya Hiashi memang terlalu misterius dan ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang difikirkan temannya ini. "Tentu". Jawab Minato akhirnya.

•••

.

"Kami permisi dulu Sasori, dan terima kasih". Ucap Minato saat mereka berpamitan dengan Sasori.

"Sama-sama, Minato-san". Jawab Sasori. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria muda di samping Minato yang sedari tadi diam dan memandang kosong.

"Naruto, kau pria yang beruntung karena bisa dicintai oleh Hinata sebegitu besarnya". Ucap Sasori.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang Sasori. "Ya, aku benar-benar beruntung". Jawabnya.

Kemudian keluarga itu pun meninggalkan kediaman Sasori.

•••

••

•

.

Matahari bergerak semakin ke barat. Awan-awan biru mulai terlukis semburat orange menandakan sudah memasuki waktu sore.

Hembusan angin lagi-lagi menerpa wajah Naruto, ia tidak menyadari sudah sejak tadi siang ia berdiri di depan makam Hinata sendirian. Ia berjongkok meletakkan bunga matahari yang sedari dipegangnya, dielusnya batu nisan itu pelan. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Hinata, mungkin memang benar, aku adalah pria beruntung seperti yang dikatakan Sasori". Akhirnya Naruto berbicara setelah berjam-jam hanya diam.

Kemudian ia bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih, kau memberiku kado yang sangat berharga di hari ulang tahunku satu tahun yang lalu. Kau tahu, aku nyaris membenci hari ulang tahunku karena pada hari itu kau mati untukku, tapi ketika Kaa-chan memberitahuku bahwa kau bahagia dan tidak akan menyesali semuanya, aku akhirnya mengerti, kau melakukan semua ini tentu bukan tanpa alasan".

"Hinata, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku sebegitu besarnya, hingga aku tidak lagi menginginkan wanita lain, karena aku juga mencintaimu sama besarnya".

Ya, ketika itu Sakura berkunjung ke rumahnya dan memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto tidak merasakan apapun, tidak cemburu ataupun marah, justru ia ikut bahagia karena Sakura akhirnya bersanding dengan Sasuke. Ketika Sakura bertanya kapan ia akan menyusul untuk menikah, Naruto memegang dadanya sendiri dan berkata _'Aku sudah menikah dan_ _istriku ada di sini'_.

"Aku berusaha memenuhi permintaanmu, aku akan terus hidup dan bahagia". Naruto kembali bermonolog.

"Jadi, kau juga harus menepati janjimu waktu itu"

Naruto mendongak memandangi hamparan langit dengan semburat orange.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Teruslah mengawasiku, Hinata"

•••

••

•

 **END**

•

 **Huahhh akhirnya kelarr… Maaf kalau endingnya gakk seperti yang kalian harapkan.**

 **Akhir kata,**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan dan reviewnya selama ini. Berkat dukungan kalian akhirnya Valen bisa menyelesaikan story ini. Sampai jumpa!**


End file.
